Querida Lucy
by Boogieman13
Summary: Un alma sin recuerdos, pero con un gran vacío, busca algo que le otorgue de nuevo la vida. Cuando Natsu Dragneel mencionaba a Lucy, todos creían que estaba loco. Hasta que, un día, la desesperación llega a su límite y todos los que antes se burlaban del Dragon Slayer, comienzan a temerle.
1. Natsu Dragneel

Aquí **Boogie**, nueva servidora de esta página y vieja lectora de la misma (xD). Este es un fic que ya he subido a "", ya está terminado, no os preocupéis. ^^. Espero que os guste, sino, sólo hace falta que me digáis y dejo de subirla. _¡Prometido! _

* * *

_Natsu Dragneel._

_"Querida Lucy,_

_ Probablemente ya nunca te encuentre, quizá ya ni me recuerdes. Pero yo sí te recuerdo, te recuerdo como si todo hubiese sucedido ayer. No te preocupes, Lucy, estoy bien, ya casi me he recuperado. Al final me he dado cuenta de que es mejor así. Eso es lo que decías tú, ¿verdad?_

_ Volveremos a vernos, Lucy, de eso estoy seguro. Mientras tanto, sólo puedo fingir que todo va bien. _

_ Espero que estés bien, estés donde estés. _

_ Como siempre,_

_ Natsu"_

Rompí la carta. ¿Por qué hacía siempre lo mismo? ¿Por qué me martirizaba a mí mismo de aquella manera? Lucy no estaba.

-¡Maldita sea, Lucy no va a volver! ¡¿Lo entiendes?!

Todos los días lo mismo, todos sin excepción desde hacía años. ¿Cuándo había perdido la cordura?

-Lucy...

Al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas acudían a mis ojos, cerraba los puños contra el suelo y mi mente se inundaba de los recuerdos que conservaba de Lucy: su sonrisa, su ánimo, sus ojos oscuros, su voz. Todo se había ido a la mierda, y todo por mi culpa. Si al menos conservase una foto suya, todo sería más fácil. O no, quién sabe.

-¡Natsu! Soy Erza, por favor, abre la puerta, tenemos que hablar.

-¡Déjame en paz, Erza! -Grité enfurecido.- Dejadme en paz todos... -Susurré para mis adentros.

-Natsu, por favor...

Erza y los demás estaban destrozados, y también era por mi culpa.

-Natsu, voy a entrar -aquella era la voz de Gray-, y me da igual si quieres hablar o no.

No opuse resistencia, sabía que Gray no se andaba con tonterías desde que comenzó todo el tema de Lucy.

Cuando abrió la puerta, escuché cómo algunos de los del gremio soltaban exclamaciones de sorpresa. Noté que Erza estaba de pie, apoyada en el marco de la puerta y que Mirajane y Wendy contenían amargos sollozos. Gray se sentó en el suelo, a mi lado, y no hizo ningún movimiento para levantarme del suelo o para que lo mirase a la cara. Supe que había asentido con la cabeza porque escuché cómo la puerta se cerraba detrás de mí.

-Oye, Natsu, sé que estás triste y que la echas de menos, pero tienes que saber que todos en el gremio nos preocupamos por ti.

-Déjame en paz, Gray -espeté.

-He aguantado demasiados de tus golpes como para que uno más me haga cosquillas, Salamander.

Aquello me hizo recordar al antiguo Gray, y eso me llevó a recordar cómo era yo antes de que ocurriese lo de Lucy. Solíamos estar siempre peleando, riendo, y haciendo encargos en equipo. Erza, Gray, Happy, yo y... Lucy.

-Como ha cambiado todo ¿eh, Gray? -por primera vez en meses, miré a los ojos de Gray.- Recuerdo que al principio los del gremio pensaban que a ti y a mí nos gustaba Lucy, y que por eso nuestras peleas habían sido peores desde que apareció ella...

-Natsu, no... -Gray tenía la mirada sombría.

-¡Qué idiotas! ¿Recuerdas como Erza y Lucy nunca nos dejaban pelear?

-Lucy no... -parecía cada vez más descorazonado.

-Siento haber molestado tanto a todo el mundo, pero ya sabes que me siento culpable por lo de Lucy y...

-¡Natsu! -Daba la impresión de que Gray iba a morir de tristeza, qué raro, lo de Lucy no fue culpa suya. -Natsu, basta. -¿Basta?- Deja ya lo de Lucy, ¿no te das cuenta del daño que nos haces a todos? ¿Por qué no sales de esta habitación y vuelves a ser el mismo idiota de siempre?

-Gray...

-¿Por qué no olvidas a Lucy de una vez y sigues con tu vida?

-Yo...

-¡¿Por qué no aceptas que esa maldita Lucy nunca ha existido?!

Entonces, algo se rompió en mi interior. ¿Que nunca había existido? ¿Cómo ha podido siquiera sugerir que Lucy, mi Lucy, nunca existió?

-¿De qué estás hablando, Gray? -Las lágrimas que caían a plomo de mis ojos se fundían con las llamas de mi interior que creía extinguidas.- ¿Que Lucy no... existe? -Notaba cómo la rabia iba en aumento, así como el tamaño de las llamas que me envolvían.- Lucy era tu nakama, mi nakama... Es imposible que no la recuerdes.- A medida que mi cuerpo se iba incorporando del suelo, Gray se achantaba más y más en el suelo.- ¿Acaso me temes, Gray? Haces bien, porque nunca voy a perdonarte esto. Nunca voy a olvidar lo que acabas de decir.

-N-Natsu, tranquilízate, por favor.

-Voy a acabar contigo, Gray Fullbuster, y no va a quedar ni un trocito de hielo.

Me abalancé sobre él, dejando mi conciencia atrás. Él ni siquiera era digno de mencionar su nombre. Dejé que toda la esencia de Igneel me poseyera por completo y me preparé para descargarla contra Gray. El chico de hielo abría mucho los ojos caídos mientras aceptaba que su final estaba cerca y se daba cuenta de que todo había sido por su culpa.

Bajé mi puño hasta su cara y la golpeé con fuerza, notaba cómo las llamas casi traspasaban sus pómulos. El chico de pelo negro no podía levantarse del suelo, y llamaba con voz débil a Erza.

-¡TÚ NO PUEDES HABLAR DE LUCY!

Continué pateando y amoratando cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que noté cómo algo, algo con una fuerza sobrehumana, tiraba de mí lejos del chico hielo y de la habitación donde había llorado por Lucy durante tanto tiempo.

-¡Basta, Natsu! ¡Vas a matarlo!

-¡No me importa! ¡Él ha dicho que Lucy no existe, que no ha existido nunca!

De pronto, la fuerza sobrehumana me dejó caer a plomo en el suelo de la taberna del gremio. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de ir tan rápido desde mi habitación? Miré hacia arriba y observé cómo todos los del gremio me miraban con la cara pálida, con una mezcla entre terror y pena. No faltaba ni uno: Wendy, Happy, Gajeel, el viejo, Mirajane, Lisanna... Sí que faltaba alguien.

-Lucy...

De nuevo, rompí a llorar, esta vez aún más porque sabía que había dañado a mi mejor amigo, a Gray, que sólo intentaba ayudarme.

-Gray no tenía que haber intentado calmarme de ese modo -susurré a la fuerza sobrehumana, Erza-; él ha dicho que Lucy no existe. -Erza me miraba con ojos tristes, repletos de lágrimas.- Vamos, tú también no, Erza... -Supliqué al resto de los del gremio con la mirada.- ¡Venga, alguien tiene que recordarla! ¿Viejo? ¿Mira? -Entonces recordé, y un atisbo de esperanza surgió de nuevo en mi interior.- ¡Levy! Ella... Ella era tu mejor amiga aquí en el gremio, Levy, Lucy era tu amiga.

Levy bajó la mirada y agachó la cabeza de pelo azul. ¿No la recordaba? Imposible. Lucy no podía haber desaparecido así, Lucy no haría eso... Mi Lucy no podía no existir.

De nuevo, las lágrimas inundaron mi rostro, y las llamas en mis puños quemaban el suelo que tocaban.

-Lucy... Mi Lucy. Ella no... Ella... ¿No ha existido nunca? No, no es posible.

-Natsu. -Erza se había sentado a mi lado.

-Tranquilo, chico fuego, te ayudaremos a salir de ésta y averiguaremos por qué imaginaste a esa Lucy. -Aquella era la voz de Gray, era increíble que siguiera en pie.

-Lo siento tanto, os he estado preocupando por nada. Yo me he estado sintiendo culpable tanto tiempo por alguien que ni siquiera...

De pronto, como un rayo de sol entre la niebla, apareció una chica rubia por la puerta. Una chica de ojos oscuros y mirada despreocupada, ataviada con una ropa blanca y azul y con una coleta a un lado del pelo suelto.

-¡Hola! -Saludó ella con su voz angelical.- ¿Es esto Fairy Tail?

-Así es, nosotros somos magos de Fairy Tail -el viejo Makarov estaba acostumbrado a las visitas curiosas-. ¿Quién eres tú, jovencita?

-Me llamo Lucy Heartfilia -ella era perfecta- y me gustaría pertenecer a Fairy Tail.

-Lucy.

* * *

** ¿Y bien? **No dudéis en contarme qué os ha parecido, ¿de acuerdo? :)


	2. Lucy Heartfilia

¡Yo! Aquí **Boogie **con otro capítulo (aplausos, vítores y cosas guays xD).

* * *

_Lucy Heartfilia_

-¿Natsu? –Mi nombre sonaba como una caricia en sus labios.- ¿Eres tú?

La atmósfera de la habitación cambió de pronto. Todos se habían dado cuenta de su error, puesto que Lucy, mi querida Lucy en persona, estaba pronunciando mi nombre en voz alta. _Vaya, no puedo creer todo lo que has cambiado, Lucy, _pensé para mis adentros. Aquella ya no era la "pequeña" que yo recordaba, había crecido, y ahora sus caderas se habían vuelto más finas, y las interminables piernas que me habían vuelto loco eran en ese momento incluso más interminables aún. Los rasgos infantiles habían desaparecido de su rostro y ahora parecía mucho más madura, incluso más atractiva, si es que era posible. En cuanto a sus pechos, bueno, Lucy siempre había poseído una gran delantera, y eso no había cambiado con los años. Lo que más había llamado mi atención, y la de todos, era su sonrisa. La sonrisa de Lucy era una fina línea de luz en medio de la oscura nada. Lucy, siempre sonriendo. Sí, sin duda, ella era mi Lucy.

-Sí, soy yo.

Ella me miraba con curiosidad y simpatía, y yo la miraba a ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Sonreía como hacía años que no sonreía. Era palpable la alegría en el ambiente, puesto que nadie en el gremio había visto una sola sonrisa en mi cara durante un largo tiempo. Pude sentir la sonrisa de Erza a mi espalda, la de Wendy y la de Gray, y el revoloteo de las alas de Happy.

Definitivamente, Lucy había vuelto.

-Encontré esto en mi casa hace unos años, pone tu nombre. –Lucy me entregó un sobre en el que ella misma había escrito mi nombre.- No sé qué es, sólo sé que me ha costado bastante dar contigo, Natsu Dragneel.

Observé el sobre detenidamente: el fino papel blanco, la delicada caligrafía de Lucy, el sello de color rojo que utilizaba para sellar las cartas.

-¿Por qué no me dices lo que pone en persona?

-Verás –el rubor acudió inmediatamente a los delicados pómulos de Lucy-, no sé lo que pone y, bueno, la verdad es que no te conozco.

_"La verdad es que no te conozco"_.

Mantuve la vista fija en ella durante unos segundos que parecieron años, sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir. Algo dentro de mí se hizo añicos con aquella última frase. _La verdad es que no te conozco_. No me recordaba. No recordaba nuestras aventuras juntos, no recordaba nuestro último año juntos, cuando todo había sucedido. No recordaba nada, era como los demás.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Qué ingenua parecía.

-No, nada, no te preocupes. Voy a ver lo que pone aquí, ¿de acuerdo? –Miré de nuevo a sus ojos oscuros y fingí una sonrisa, eso era lo mínimo que ella se merecía.- Por cierto, bienvenida a Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia.

Sonrió, me sonrió.

_"Natsu,_

_Sé que las cosas no han sido como ambos esperábamos, pero ya sabíamos que esto llegaría en algún momento. Creo que la decisión que voy a tomar es la correcta, porque tengo fe en que voy a salvarte al menos. Y mientras tú estés vivo, todo va a estar bien. La verdad es que no puedo concebir un mundo sin el increíble Natsu Dragneel, Salamander, y menos aún quiero vivir en un mundo sin ti. _

_Estoy segura de que me odiarás después de esto, y de que me odiarás más aún cuando encuentres esta carta entre mis cosas, pero todos te necesitan, cielo, incluida yo. Verás como en unos años has olvidado hasta mi nombre._

_Pero no olvides que te quiero._

_Hasta siempre, Natsu Dragneel, mi Natsu._

_ Lucy."_

De modo que al final lo había hecho. Estúpida rubia cabezota.

Pero aquella carta tendría años, probablemente la hubiera escrito justo antes de lanzarse a los brazos de la desaparición. Aunque, si finalmente había decidido salvarnos a todos, ¿qué hacía mi Lucy de nuevo en Fairy Tail?

Una vez más, las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos y comenzaron a caer a plomo, ardiendo más que mis propias llamas.

Cuando volví a pisar la taberna del gremio, habían pasado dos días. Sabía que Happy y los demás estarían preocupados por mí, pero si Lucy ni siquiera se acordaba de quién era yo, no me importaba nada.

Traté de sentarme lo más alejado posible de todo el bullicio. Lejos de Gray, de Mirajane, de Lisanna o de Erza. Lejos de Lucy. Empezaba a creer que me había vuelto loco, que en realidad Lucy y yo nunca nos conocimos, o que jamás había existido un "nosotros", pero entonces miraba mi mano derecha, allá donde la idiota de Lucy había conseguido que me tatuase una llave con el símbolo de Fairy Tail. Yo nunca me habría tatuado aquello, y menos con tita mágica. Fue idea de la atolondrada de Lucy, que insistió en que unir la marca de Fairy Tail con una llave haría que nunca me olvidase de ella, de la maga de los espíritus estelares. Funcionaba.

-Natsu.

Era su voz, la voz de Lucy. ¿Por qué estaba ahí sentada conmigo? Qué estupidez, si ni siquiera me conocía. Aunque aquella forma de actuar era acorde a su personalidad.

-Lucy, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Me dejaste preocupada cuando llegué al gremio. Daba la sensación de que esperabas algo más de mí o de alguien más. –No respondí, y sabía que aquello la pondría nerviosa.- O quizá sólo sean imaginaciones mías, da igual. –Continué en silencio.- Oye, ¿vas a responderme o voy a tener que pasarme más noches en vela intentando averiguar qué mosca te ha picado? Porque no necesito más problemas, ya tengo suficientes con los míos. Y, no te ofendas, pero n sé qué he hecho para que me tengas tanta maní…

-Basta, Lucy. –La interrumpí, eso la sorprendió.- No tengo nada en tu contra, ni pienso tenerlo. Simplemente, cuando entraste el otro día por la puerta pensé que eras alguien que conocía. Fui un idiota por pensarlo y comportarme de ese modo, perdona.

-No importa, tonto. Todo el mundo confunde a algunas personas. –Sonreía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tierna y sexy a la vez?- Tengo una pregunta.

-Dispara.

-¿Dónde está ahora la chica con la que me confundiste? Si no te molesta decirlo, claro.

_Siempre tan tenaz, ¿eh, Lucy? _No se le escapaba ni una, nunca.

-Ella… Bueno, ella era un espíritu libre, aunque siempre ayudando a los demás. Era una buena compañera de equipo y desde luego era una persona hermosa. Se llamaba igual que tú, Lucy. –Le mostré el tatuaje en la mano derecha.- Prácticamente me obligó a hacerme este tatuaje.

De pronto, ella abrió mucho los ojos de color chocolate y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por el angelical rostro. ¿Qué estaba pasando, por qué estaba llorando?

-Mierda, ¿qué pasa, Lucy? No llores, por favor.

Fue entonces cuando ella subió la manga de su camisa y me enseñó su muñeca izquierda. _Oh, joder, lo había olvidado._ Lucy se había hecho el mismo tatuaje, sólo que en el suyo, el símbolo de Fairy Tail había sido sustituido por una N.

-Es la N de Natsu. –Sollozó ella.- Me acuerdo de ti, Natsu. Tú eres Natsu Dragneel, mi Natsu.

* * *

**Nininini ^^. Ahora es el momento de los agradecimientos :D**

**Lucy Conejita: **_¡Gracias! :D _

**MajoDragneel: **_Gracias ^^ Jijiji Espero que este capítulo haya resuelto un poco tus dudas sobre Lucy (aunque creo que más bien es al contrario D:)._

**Solanco:** _Arigato :) Este capítulo es posible gracias a ti XD ^^ PD: Adoremos al Pato ~.~_

**Yami Krismiya:** _Me gusta que te guste :) _

**SweetBloodyNight:** _Jijiji ¡Muchas gracias! :D_

_Muchas gracias a las que han leído, a las que han comentado y a las que ni han leído ni han comentado (?). Eso. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado tanto como el anterior, no me esperaba una bienvenida así teniendo en cuenta mi trayectoria hasta ahora *-*._

_Se despide,_

_**Boogie.**_


	3. Recuerdos

** No lo había dicho antes, pero creo que es algo obvio, ¿no? Fairy Tail y tooodos sus personajes son propiedad del maravilloso Hiro-sama.**

**¡Leed! :D**

* * *

_Recuerdos._

-¿Cómo dices? Oye, Lucy, tú misma dijiste que no me conocías cuando llegaste al gremio.

Después de lo del tatuaje, Lucy se había abrazado a mí y había roto en llanto. Como un bobo, lo único que pude hacer fue devolverle el abrazo y tratar de convencerla de que no nos conocíamos. Quizá sería mejor de ese modo. Quizá todo resultase más fácil para mi pequeña de cabellos dorados si no recordaba que una vez lo fuimos todo el uno para el otro.

Ella levantó la cabeza de mi pecho, aunque yo continué acariciando su pelo para tranquilizarla. Observó mi cara durante unos segundos, segundos en los que ambos estábamos a escasos centímetros. Podía notar su respiración agitada por el llanto contra mis mejillas, veía cómo sus rosados labios se encontraban entreabiertos, dispuestos para un beso, y cómo el rubor inundaba la pálida piel de sus mejillas. Lo único que desentonaba en aquella imagen celestial eran las lágrimas que enrojecían sus preciosos ojos y le mojaban la delicada piel. _Eres realmente hermosa, Lucy_, pensé. Por supuesto, ella no debía conocer los sentimientos que yo le profesaba.

-Tú no lo entiendes –susurró finalmente, golpeando mis labios con el aire que escapaba de su boca-. Desperté en una habitación que no recordaba haber visto en mi vida hace dos años, y sin ningún recuerdo. Lo único que encontré fue la carta que te di, un trozo de papel con los nombres Fairy Tail y Magnolia, y un manojo de llaves plateadas y doradas que no sabía utilizar. –Echó un último vistazo a mis ojos y volvió a hundir la cabeza en mi pecho.- ¿Conoces esa sensación que tienes cuando estás seguro de que algo ha sido real y todo el mundo intenta convencerte de que sólo ha sido un sueño? –Negué levemente con la cabeza, aunque fuese mentira, Lucy no debía saberlo.- Así que he pasado estos últimos dos años buscándoos a ti y a Fairy Tail porque necesitaba saber si alguien aquí podría decirme algo sobre mi pasado, y cuando llegué nadie parecía conocerme. Nadie excepto tú, Natsu.

-Ya te he dicho que te confundí con una antigua amiga, Lucy –mentí.

-¿Entonces cómo explicas lo del tatuaje y lo del recuerdo que vino a mi memoria cuando lo vi?

-Tú ¿has recordado algo sobre mí? –Ella asintió con la cabecita aún colocada en mi pecho, la tenía entre mis brazos, como antes.- ¿Qué has recordado exactamente?

Lucy comenzó a explicarme su recuerdo, y resultó ser uno de los mejores.

_ Estamos en una misión, solo Happy, Lucy y yo. Es preciosa. ¿Preciosa? Natsu, ¡concéntrate! Esto es una misión, y Lucy tan sólo es tu nakama. Sí, ya, sólo mi nakama. Mientras corremos hacia la gran mansión en la que nos hemos citado con el dueño del encargo, dejo que mis ojos y mi mente se centren en Lucy y en sus piernas de infarto. Nunca me había fijado en lo bien que le queda esa falda azul, le hace unas piernas espectaculares. Y esa camisa que lleva tampoco le queda nada mal. La verdad es que Lucy es una gran mujer: es inteligente, simpática y preciosa. Aunque tiene un poco de mal genio. Me pregunto qué pasaría si la piropease un poco. Seguramente me ganaría una bofetada y una reprimenda. Mejor me callo y sigo mirando la gracia con la que el pelo le cae por la cara. ¿Cómo puedo estar pensando en Lucy en medio de una misión? _

_ Cuando llegamos a la mansión, resulta que el tipo bajito y gordo con un bigote enorme sólo necesita a Happy, ya que el encargo era la búsqueda y captura de su hámster. Happy está como loco por tener una misión sólo para él, y dice que la recompensa se la va a gastar toda en peces mientras revolotea alrededor de Lucy y hace bromas con respecto a su peso. Qué tontería, Lucy tiene una figura perfecta, sin un gramo de grasa. ¡Natsu! Ya estás pensando otra vez en ella, joder. Basta. _

_-Oye, Natsu, vámonos de aquí antes de le corte la lengua al gato –dice ella._

_-Claro, necesito a Happy vivo y con lengua –le respondo yo. ¿Vivo y con lengua? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?_

_ De modo que dejamos a Happy en la mansión con el tipo del bigote y nos vamos a pasar el día por la ciudad. Visitamos tiendas de antigüedades dónde Lucy pueda comprar alguna llave de espíritu celestial y luego vamos a algún lugar donde podamos comer en paz._

_ El día está yendo de maravilla, y yo no puedo dejar de dar respuestas idiotas porque estoy embobado con Lucy._

_-¡Natsu! ¿Estás entendiendo lo que te estoy diciendo?_

_-¿Qué? Perdona, es que ando un poco distraído hoy. ¿Qué decías?_

_-Decía que Max me ha invitado a cenar mañana y no sé qué decirle. ¿Tú qué opinas?_

_ ¿Max? ¿Ese estúpido hombre arena ha invitado a cenar a mi Lucy? Un momento, ¿tu Lucy? ¿En qué estás pensando, cabeza de cerilla? Ella no es __tu__ Lucy, es simplemente Lucy. _

_ Y entonces me doy cuenta de que ella no es "simplemente Lucy", ella es mi Lucy, y no pienso compartirla con nadie más. Sus sonrisas, sus miradas… No van a ser de Max, voy a conseguir que sean mías, sólo para mí._

_-Max, ¿eh? ¿De verdad te gusta ese tipo? –Su mirada es de curiosidad.- Verás, Lucy, yo siempre he pensado que te gustaban los chicos más… No sé, más activos._

_-Sí, claro, como Elfman o Gray, ¿no? –Parece que le divierte._

_-¿Cómo? No, por supuesto que no. Ninguno de los chicos del gremio está a tu altura, Lucy, eres demasiado buena para cualquiera de nosotros._

_-¿"Nosotros"? ¿A qué viene eso?_

_-No se te escapa ni una, ¿eh? –Ella me echa su mirada de reprobación, quiere que continúe hablando.- Bueno, no sé cómo decirte esto, Lucy, porque soy nuevo en este tema, pero no me gustaría ver cómo eres la causa de la sonrisa de otro tipo que no sea yo. Verás, Lucy, llevo tiempo pensando y me he dado cuenta de que la razón por la que me levanto cada mañana ya no es patearle el culo a Gray, ni conseguir vencer a Erza o a Gildarts algún día. A mí ya no me mueve el deseo de la pelea, Lucy. La razón por la que cada día hay una sonrisa en mi cara es que me hace feliz ver cómo sonríes, o cómo te colocas un mechón de ese pelo precioso tuyo detrás de la oreja cuando algo te avergüenza. Me hace feliz que formes parte de mi equipo, que me aguantes en tu casa por las noches o que me cuides cuando Erza me da una paliza. Me llena de alegría ver aparecer a la mujer más hermosa del mundo por la puerta del gremio todos los días, y me entristece cuando estás enferma o triste. En definitiva, Lucy, lo que intento decirte es que no quiero que seas la Lucy de Max, o la Lucy de Gray o Elfman o de cualquier otro. Quiero que seas Lucy, mi Lucy._

_ Está atónita, puedo ver la sorpresa en el angelical rostro. Sé que si dejo que piense en lo que acabo de decirle, va a salir corriendo y no va a volver a hablar conmigo en varios días. Y no quiero que eso pase, de modo que me dejo llevar de nuevo y hago lo que mejor sé hacer: improvisar._

_ Me abalanzo sobre ella aprovechando que todavía está tratando de asimilar lo que ha pasado y paso mi mano por detrás de su cuello, así no puede escapar. Ya sabe lo que va a pasar, y no veo que esté tratando de evitarlo. Con la otra mano sujeto su espalda a la vez que nos dejo caer sobre el suelo que rodea el río y me coloco sobre ella, posicionando mis brazos a cada lado de su cabeza y abro un poco las piernas para que ella pueda poner las suyas entre ellas y que no se le vea la ropa interior. Sonrío y la miro a los ojos color chocolate que tanto me gustan. No hay en el mundo unos ojos como los de ella. Lucy se ha sonrojado, lo cual provoca en mí un intenso hormigueo que no deseo que pare. Poco a poco, con cautela, voy acercando mi cabeza a la suya, y ella, al parecer, también intenta alcanzarme. Toco la punta de su nariz con la mía, y un rayo de electricidad recorre todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Si esto es lo que pasa cuando toco su nariz, no quiero imaginar cuando pase lo que tengo en mente. _

_-Si quieres que pare y que me aleje sólo tienes que decirlo –susurro. Noto cómo su respiración y la mía se funden en el estrecho tramo que separa mis labios de los suyos, preciosos y rosados._

_-N-natsu…_

_ Entonces sonrío y me preparo para lo que va a suceder._

_-No me has dicho que pare. _

_ Rápidamente, la rodeo entre mis brazos y, por fin, uno sus labios y los míos. Una sensación eléctrica recorre cada parte de mi cuerpo, y dentro de mí hay algo que grita de euforia. El beso es cálido, suave, sin tapujos ni vergüenza. No, no existe la vergüenza entre nosotros, porque sé que la quiero y ahora tengo la certeza de que ella me quiere a mí. El ritmo pausado y casi melódico del beso me lo confirma. _

_ Y nos separamos. La miro a los ojos y ella a mí, una sonrisa preciosa asoma en su rostro de muñeca._

_-Tú eres Lucy, mi Lucy –le aseguro mientras continúo con el abrazo._

_-Y tú eres Natsu, mi Natsu._

_ Es lo más bonito y verdadero que he escuchado nunca._

* * *

**¡Yo! Aquí Boogie, subiendo un nuevo capítulo de este fic desastroso ^^'. Nah, ¡mentira! :D **

** ¡Y AHORA! Llegó el momento de los agradecimientos a los reviews :)**

**Cristi Sora Dragneel:** _Seh, aunque no lo parezca, Natsu es un genio ;) Lo de los recuerdos se irá desvelando poco a poco, así que, POR FAVOR: ¡no me mates! :D _

**Solanco:** _Ya sabes, Lucy es rubia, le cuesta acordarse hasta del día en el que vive! XD Me encanta que te haya gustado el capítulo ^^. PD: A mí me gusta Donald :3_

**MajoDragneel:** _Jijiji, eso es algo que se irá descubriendo poco a poco, si no, me quedo sin fic! Gracias por el comentario :D_

**SweetBloodyNight:** _Ñañañá, lo que pasa es que Lucy tiene memoria a corto alcance XD Espero que esto aclare algo (o no...) *3*_

_**¡Adorad al Pato! **_

_**Atte.:**_

_**Boogie (¿-chan?).**_


	4. Ángel

_Ángel._

No podía negarle a Lucy que aquello había sucedido, tampoco quería hacerlo. Recordar nuestro primer beso había llenado mi ser con renovadas esperanzas, nuevas visiones de futuro, un futuro junto al pequeño y alborotador ángel de cabellos dorados que era Lucy Heartfilia.

-¿Qué pasó, Natsu? –Ella continuaba con su rostro enterrado en mi pecho.

-¿Cómo dices? No sé a qué te refieres.

Claro que lo sabía. Sabía que iba a preguntarme sobre lo que pasó antes de que se despertase en su habitación sin recuerdos. Sabía que iba a preguntarme por qué no traté de buscarla, por qué me negué en rotundo a buscar a Lucy, a mi pequeño ángel de ojos color chocolate. Si tan enamorado estaba de ella, ¿por qué no había salido en su búsqueda?

Pese a todo, la respuesta era muy simple: ella me rogó que no lo hiciera, ¿cómo iba a desobedecer a un ángel que vino con lágrimas en el rostro y la desesperación marcada en sus ojos? Prometí que no lo haría, y un mago de Fairy Tail nunca rompe sus promesas.

-Quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó, Natsu. No quiero seguir con este vacío en la cabeza. –Levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos, esos ojos grandiosamente bellos, en los míos.- Natsu, por favor, necesito recordar, ayúdame.

Dios, era hermosa. ¿Acaso era posible negarle algo?

-No debería decirte esto, Lucy, pero…

Un recuerdo inundó mi mente de nuevo, un recuerdo que había estado reprimiendo durante mucho tiempo.

_ -Natsu, por favor, tienes que prometerme que no lo harás –dice ella con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. _

_ Maldita sea, esta situación es demasiado peligrosa, no voy a dejar que sea ella la que arriesgue su vida de una forma tan estúpida e irresponsable._

_-No puedo, Lucy, entiende. No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo la única persona a la que he querido camina derecha hacia la muerte._

_ Ambos tenemos el corazón destrozado. La cosa no pinta bien, o muere ella, o muero yo. Prefiero hacerlo yo, no pienso dejar que ese hijo de puta se lleva a la razón de mi existencia. _

_ La miro a los ojos y sonrío levemente, pero ella no me responde. Sabe lo que estoy pensando._

_-No voy a dejarte hacerlo. Ni lo sueñes –espeta ella sin vacilar-, es demasiado peligroso y tú eres demasiado imprescindible._

_-¿De verdad crees que yo voy a dejarte hacerlo? –Tomo sus manos y las pongo en mi pecho, justo sobre mi corazón.- No voy a permitir que te lances contra él y te lleves mi corazón. Lo necesito para seguir viviendo. Te necesito para seguir viviendo, Lucy._

_-Natsu…_

_ Ella se lanza contra mí, fundiéndonos en un abrazo del que ninguno quiere salir. Sabemos que es el final para nosotros, que uno de los dos no va a pasar de esta noche. Yo sé que ella no va a echarse atrás, y ella sabe que yo tampoco pienso hacerlo. La pregunta es quién actuará más rápido._

_-Te quiero, mi vida, mi ángel –susurro en su cabecita._

_-Te quiero, cielo._

_ Horas más tarde, cuando me dirijo hacia el gremio para despedirme definitivamente de todos, no siento en las calles la presencia maligna que había estado sintiendo días atrás. Algo va mal. Hago que mis piernas se muevan lo más a prisa posible hasta Fairy Tail y, cuando llego, veo que todo el mundo está haciendo las mismas actividades de siempre. No están preocupados por nuestro futuro. No están alterados._

_ Corro hasta la barra, donde están Mirajane y Makarov y les pregunto dónde está mi Lucy._

_-Natsu, relájate, tanto trabajo te está afectando –resume Mirajane con una sonrisa en su cara._

_-¿Dónde está Lucy? –Repito._

_-Tranquilo, chico, si te refieres a Wendy, está fuera, jugando con Levy y con Charle –al Maestro no parece preocuparle que un miembro del gremio haya desaparecido._

_ Salgo a la parte de atrás del gremio y busco a Levy, quizá ella sepa dónde diablos está escondida Lucy._

_-¿Quién? _

_ Parece que Levy no se entera, de modo que vuelvo a preguntarle por Lucy, por su mejor amiga, Lu-chan._

_-Perdona, Natsu, pero no sé de quién me estás hablando. No conozco a ninguna Lucy._

_ La desesperación se apodera de mí, y voy preguntando a cada miembro de Fairy Tail que encuentro dónde está Lucy. Todos contestan lo mismo, nadie sabe quién es esa Lucy de la que hablo. Ni siquiera Gray, Erza o Happy la recuerdan._

_ A medida que avanzo en mi búsqueda, me voy dando cuenta de que quizá Lucy haya sido más rápida que yo, que quizá Lucy, mi querida Lucy, ya no esté. Pero eso es imposible, me niego a creerlo, ella no desaparecería sin decírmelo. Ella no sería tan irresponsable._

_ Ella no me dejaría solo._

_ Voy hasta la casa de Lucy y traqueo la puerta hasta que me abre una señora bajita y con cara de pocos amigos. Ella tampoco conoce a ninguna Lucy Heartfilia, ese apartamento no está alquilado a nadie, todo lo que hay ahí es de la señora._

_ Las lágrimas inundan mi rostro. Ha desaparecido, ha conseguido que nadie la recuerde. Maldita sea, me ha dejado solo._

_ Entonces, una carta cae de mis pantalones: _

_"Promete que no intentarás buscarme, Natsu Dragneel._

_No voy a dejar que te suicides porque te quiero demasiado._

_Hasta siempre, cielo."_

_Caigo al suelo a plomo y me quedo allí por horas, llorando, desconsolado. _

_Necesito a Lucy._

-No puedo ayudarte, Lucy. Aléjate de mí, por favor.

Ese recuerdo trajo a mi memoria sentimientos que desearía no haber experimentado nunca, y no iba a permitir que Lucy pasase por lo mismo de nuevo. Ella no iba a sufrir en esta nueva oportunidad que tenía de vivir. No iba a dejar que se marchitase de nuevo.

-No puedes hacerme esto, Natsu. Tú eres el único que puede ayudarme, por favor…

Estaba destrozada, no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que estaba sufriendo. Aunque, sin duda, prefería que sufriese de ese modo a que recordase el porqué de su situación actual.

-Aléjate de mí, Lucy. –La aparté de mí, fijé la vista en sus ojos e intenté sonar todo lo convincente que pude.- Lo nuestro no acabó bien, ¿de acuerdo? Conseguiste que te odiara, de modo que, por favor, sal de mi vista. Y no vuelvas a molestarme nunca.

-N-Natsu, no lo hagas. Por fav…

-¡Lárgate! ¿No puedes aceptar una orden tan sencilla como esa?

Ella agachó la cabeza y, entre lágrimas, se despidió.

-Adiós, Natsu Dragneel, mi Natsu.

Mantuve la vista fija en el infinito hasta que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la barra, con Mirajane. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejada, no pude evitar despedirme de ella mentalmente.

_Adiós, Lucy Heartfilia, mi ángel._

Zeref iba a pagar por lo que había hecho.

* * *

**¡Yo! Soy Boogie (¡de nuevo!) subiendo otro capítulo más a este fic que ****tantas**** alegrías me ha dado. ^^ Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, si no es así, ****_DECÍDMELO POR AMOR DEL PATO._**** Quería plantearos una nueva cuestión: ¿os apetece un one-shot? Y, si es así, ¿qué pareja queréis que lo protagonice? Es que últimamente mi inspiración está que ruge, y quería aprovecharla y ver qué sale. Con las respuestas que me deis, iré preparando (¡o no!) el shot, ¿de acuerdo? ^^ **

**Y ahora, los agradecimientos :D**

**Solanco:** _¡Gracias! La intención era esa, que Natsu quedara tierno y adorable (aunque en realidad no se entera de nada "gracias" al genio Hiro-sama). PD: Sí, a mí también me gustan más los personajes Warner que los Disney '^^._

__**SweetBloodyNight:** _(Risa malvada) ¿Qué decías? ¿Que Natsu es idiota por alejar a Lucy de él? (Risa malvada vr.2) Esto es lo que pasa cuando me quedo sin uñas esperando tu próximo capi! XD Nah, en serio, me gusta que te guste :]_

**LokillaTernuritaa:** _¡Muchas, muchas gracias! Me animó mucho tu comentario :D (Digamos que Lucy tiene un pasado aún por desvelar) ;)_

**MalfoyBlackdagger Girl:** _Muchas gracias ^^ Es un halago que me añadas a favoritos :D :D _

**Y ahora me despido, y como siempre digo gracias a una buena chica de inernet (bueno, no siempre, pero creo que alguna vez lo he dicho... En algún otro lado): **

_Los comentarios son el oxígeno del autor, ¡no me dejéis morir tan joven!_

**Atte.:**

**Boogie (¿-chan?)**


	5. Oscuridad

_Oscuridad._

Tres semanas habían transcurrido desde que expulsé mi recuerdo de la vida de Lucy. Ahora ella procuraba evitarme a toda costa y, si daba la casualidad de que coincidíamos en algún momento, Lucy corría a buscar a Levy o a Cana. No dirigía ni una de sus hermosas miradas hacia mí, ni una sonrisa, nada. Al contrario que yo, que me pasaba el día recorriendo el gremio con la mirada desde el rincón oscuro que podía llamar "mi sitio" para ver si alcanzaba a visualizar aunque fuera un trocito de Lucy, de la que, para mí, siempre sería mi Lucy.

Aunque ya me encontraba un poco mejor. Ahora que Lucy andaba por Fairy Tail, y que podía contentarme mirándola a escondidas –empezaba a parecerme a Juvia, y eso me asustaba-, podía permitirme el lujo de sonreír alguna vez que otra, además de que ya no me suponía un tremendo esfuerzo hablar con otros miembros del gremio, como Gray o Erza.

-Eh, cabeza de cerilla.

_ Gray._

-¿Qué quieres, ojos caídos?

Sí, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Más o menos. A pesar de que Lucy ahora ni siquiera se encontraba en el equipo conmigo y con Gray, Erza y Happy, podía decirse que, al menos, había recuperado mi antigua relación con ellos.

-¿A quién llamas ojos caídos, ojos de rana? –Gray me amenazaba golpeando su hombro contra el mío.

-¿Otra vez peleando, chicos? No se os puede dejar solos.

Erza. Titania. No me acordaba de los escalofríos que recorrían mi espalada y todo mi cuerpo cada vez que llegaba su voz a mis oídos.

Gray y yo nos giramos y nos abrazamos a la vez que fingíamos una sonrisa. Erza daba mucho miedo.

-Natsu, quiero hablar contigo. -¿Conmigo? ¿Qué quería Erza de mí?- Acompáñame fuera.

Asentí levemente y emprendimos el camino hacia las afueras de Magnolia. ¿Por qué querría ella alejarse tanto del gremio? Sin duda Erza era una mujer muy atractiva: piernas bonitas, cintura de avispa, un trasero bien marcado, gran delantera y un bonito y femenino rostro. Lástima que todos lo hombres la vieran como un camionero en un atasco en medio de la autopista en pleno verano. Erza era una chica muy sensible y cariñosa, ¿quién no querría tenerla a su lado, o llegar a casa y encontrarla allí? Aunque, claro está, a mí no me iban las pelirrojas.

-Llegamos –sentenció ella.

No era la primera vez que visitaba aquel lugar. Estábamos en el río, dónde tantas veces habían tenido lugar mis encuentros furtivos con Lucy; o el lugar dónde peleaba con Gray cuando éramos unos críos. ¿Por qué me llevaba Erza a aquel lugar?

-Ayer vi cómo un chico besaba a Lucy.

Fue todo lo que dijo mientras miraba al horizonte.

-¿Cómo dices? –_Tranquilo, Natsu, se supone que tú y Lucy ya no sois nada_, me recordé a mí mismo.- ¿Y por qué me cuentas a mí esto?

-Vamos, Natsu, somos amigos desde que llegué al gremio. Te conozco. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no me he dado cuenta de que te pasas todo el día embobado con ella? –Se sentó e hizo un gesto para que yo hiciera lo mismo.- Sé que no has recibido todo el apoyo por mi parte desde que empezaste a hablar de ella, y sigo sin recordar que Lucy haya estado en el gremio antes. Pero te creo, Natsu. Con la magia nada es seguro, y nadie puede asegurar que los del gremio no estemos bajo el influjo de un hechizo. –Me miró a los ojos y continuó hablando.- Sé por experiencia propia que la magia no puede ocultar los deseos y los recuerdos del corazón, y es por eso que estoy segura de que tú y Lucy ya os conocíais. –Entonces, sonrió.- Y eso me lleva a estar segura de que vosotros dos _no_ acabasteis con lo que teníais. Es más, estoy segura de que ella aún te quita el sueño por las noches, ¿me equivoco? –No podía responder, estúpida Erza y su sabiduría.- Así que, por favor, no finjas que Lucy no te importa. No finjas que no quieres volver a verla. No finjas que no has sentido ganas de gritar y de llorar cuando te he mentido antes.

-¿Mentido? ¿Lucy no…?

-No. Se pasa el día entero preguntando a todo el mundo por ti, si estás bien, si necesitas ayuda o compañía, o si siempre eres así de solitario. He tenido que mentirle día tras día asegurándole que estás bien y que no necesitas a nadie.

Así que Lucy no me estaba ignorando, simplemente estaba procurando no molestarme. Y yo había estado comportándome como un auténtico capullo.

-Antes de regresar al gremio, quiero que me digas algo, Natsu.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que ella desapareciese de esa forma?

Una pregunta muy directa y simple. Me había prometido a mí mismo y a Lucy que nunca iba a contarle aquella historia a nadie, aunque la verdad era que me el peso de aquel drama me había estado consumiendo internamente desde el mismo momento en el que terminó. Necesitaba hablar de ellos con alguien, aunque eso significase faltar a mi palabra.

Tras haberle contado la verdad a Erza y haberle hecho jurar que nadie más podía saber nada sobre eso, el camino de vuelta al gremio fue bastante silencioso. Recuerdo que Erza había llorado, y me había abrazado durante unos minutos mientras se calmaba. Era comprensible, lo que Lucy evitó podía haber acabado con todo. Erza había llorado por mí, por todos, y sobre todo, por Lucy.

Cuando llegamos al gremio, lo primero que mi acompañante hizo fue buscar a mi pequeño ángel y abrazarlo hasta que consiguió que a Lucy se le subiera toda la sangre a las mejillas. Había olvidado lo sensible que podía llegar a ser Erza Scarlet, Titania.

Yo también quería hablar con Lucy, pedirle perdón por cómo la había tratado y contarle todo lo que había pasado antes de que amaneciese sin recuerdos, pero algo me lo impidió.

La oscuridad.

Igual que aquella vez.

-¿Me echabas de menos, Natsu?

_Zeref._

* * *

__**Perdonad a este pobre capítulo, sólo es un poco de relleno, un puente entre lo que ha pasado y lo que va a pasar. Tampoco es que esté muy orgullos de él, de todas formas. **

**¡Ah! ¡FELIZ 2013! Sí, sí, ya sé que estamos a 3 de enero, pero ¡meh! Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? **

**¡Y ahoraaa! Momento de responder a los reviews :D**

**Guest:** _Gracias por la sinceridad. ¡En serio! Espero ver otro de tus reviews por aquí, a ver qué me das para que trabaje. Y, sinceramente, no veo viable una relación Natsu x Zeref, sería muy raro..._

__**NeePulgaah-Chan:** _¡Zeref! Aquí lo tienes, espero que no te haya disgustado mucho D:_

**SweetBloodyNight:** _Tienes mi permiso para golpear a Natsu hasta la muerte, ¡pero! Espera al menos a que se acabe el fic, el Dragin Slayer, tus uñas y yo te lo agradeceremos. ^^ Espero que la venganza no sea muy cruel D:_

**MajoDragneel:** _Porque es idiota T_T_

**Solanco:** _Ea, ea, verás cómo se divierte Zeref. Oh, wait, ¡no era eso lo que pedías! -.-' Aunque prefiera a Donald, la verdad es que Lucas no me desagrada ;D_

**Por lo demás, no os preocupéis. Aunque, en vista de la poca demanda de parejas (supongo que es porque NADIE lee hasta aquí, solo unas pocas u.u), esperaré a ver qué me decís ahora (¡no vale repetir voto!). Así que, repito la pregunta:****_ ¿qué pareja te gustaría que protagonizase un nuevo one-shot?_**

**__****Hasta ahí, se despide:**

**B**_oogie._


	6. Lágrimas

_Lágrimas._

-¿Qué está pasando?

-El gremio se ha quedado a oscuras…

-¡Mierda! ¿Estáis todos bien?

-¿Dónde están todos?

Aquellas y muchas más eran las preguntas que podían entenderse en la taberna de Fairy Tail tras la aparición estelar del mago oscuro por excelencia: Zeref.

No es que todas las luces del gremio se hubieran apagado después de que Zeref entrara, él no haría algo tan simple y banal. Sencillamente nos había transportado a todos a la nada más absoluta. El edificio seguiría en Magnolia, deshabitado, por supuesto.

La ausencia de luz no era algo que me agradase mucho, me impedía encontrar a Lucy y protegerla.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad, Fairy Tail?

No podía encontrar su ubicación exacta, pero podía aproximar, por su olor y por el recorrido de su voz, que el mago oscuro se encontraría a unos 25 grados a mi derecha, detrás de mí.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Da la cara, bastardo!

-Gray, eso no es necesario. –Regañé al chico hielo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Natsu? –Erza estaba confundida, ¿acaso ni siquiera recordaban a Zeref?

-Digo que el culpable de todo esto no necesita presentaciones, simplemente su nombre basta que nos demos cuenta de la situación en la que nos encontramos.

Un aura de curiosidad y temor cubrió la nada en la que nos encontrábamos atrapados. _Como la última vez, qué poco innovador, Zeref. _Con la buena racha que llevaba, estaba seguro de que ni el Maestro ni Lucy recordaban lo que pasó hace dos años.

_ -¡Natsu, Lucy, no voy a permitir que ninguno de los miembros de este gremio vaya a arriesgar su vida! _

_ El Maestro está furioso conmigo y con Lucy, pero ella no tiene la culpa. He sido yo el que ha insistido en ir a buscar a ese maldito Zeref para darle su merecido, Lucy simplemente trataba de evitarlo. _

_-Pero, Maestro, hemos descubierto información muy importante que puede ayudarnos a derrotarlo –dice Lucy mientras mira fieramente al viejo.- No sería justo que no lo intentáramos al menos. Por los habitantes de Magnolia que no pueden defenderse, usted sabe que esta ciudad depende de nosotros, maldita sea. Deje que lo intentemos al menos por el orgullo de Fairy Tail._

_ ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Ha dicho "intentemos"? ¿Se ha incluido en el intento? No, de ninguna manera, ella no va a participar en nada que ponga en peligro su valiosa existencia._

_ Mientras ella habla con Makarov y se ofrece para "el intento", yo estoy cada vez más furioso y nervioso. Las llamas cobran vida y me envuelven, agacho la cabeza e intento respirar hondo para tranquilizarme, mi pequeño ángel rubio no debe verme tan afectado. Simplemente tomaré su lugar y le restaré importancia al asunto, de ese modo no podrá negarse a dejarme hacerlo y ella seguirá con vida. _

_-De acuerdo –digo calmado-, yo haré el primer intento. Si no sale bien, volveremos intentarlo._

_-No, Natsu, iré yo en primer lugar –sentencia ella. No voy a permitir que lo haga._

_-Lucy, déjame intentarlo, por favor. –Ella simplemente me mira mientras niega levemente con la cabeza.- Maestro, haz que entre en razón. No es nada, ¿verdad? –Pregunto esperanzado, quizá el viejo se dé cuenta del juego y me siga._

_-Lo siento, chicos, ninguno de los dos va a intentar nada. Dejemos esto en manos el Consejo Mágico._

_-¡Maestro! –Gritamos a la vez ambos._

No, estaba claro que ninguno de los dos iba a recordar nada. Pero yo sí recordaba cuáles eran los pasos para derrotar a Zeref, de modo que ésta vez iba a ser yo quien salvase a Lucy y al gremio al completo.

Intenté moverme y comenzar con el proceso, y de pronto me vi interrumpido por unos largos tentáculos de magia que me instigaban a quedarme quieto. Me apretaban las muñecas y notaba cómo absorbían mi poder mágico. Resistirse era inútil.

-No creerás que soy tan necio como para que me venzas dos veces con el mismo truco, ¿verdad? –Dijo con superioridad la voz de Zeref.- No intentes resistirte, Dragneel, esa magia absorbe cualquier otra, y luego acaba con su portador. No te esfuerces, Salamander, voy a acabar lo que no pude hacer hace dos años por tu culpa.

-¿De qué está hablando, Natsu? –Escuchaba cómo Lisanna preguntaba, pero no podía malgastar fuerzas respondiendo, debía proteger a Lucy.

-Oh, es cierto, no recuerdan nada. Debe de haber sido frustrante ser el único en la jaula que recordaba la catástrofe que se evitó.

-Cierra la boca, Zeref –amenacé.

Un gran estruendo. Fueron las voces de todos las que lo provocaron. _¡¿ZEREF?!, _gritaban.

De pronto, los tentáculos de magia que me mantenían prisionero en la nada comenzaron a estrujarme más fuerte. _Joder, a este paso no voy a durar mucho más_. Sentía una gran agonía provocada por el dolor en mis brazos y en mis piernas, una agonía que nublaba mi mente y no me permitía trazar un plan decente. Zeref era casi invencible, y ninguno de los magos que se encontraban presentes iba a ser capaz de derrotarle.

-Duele, ¿no es así?

La voz de Zeref sonaba dolida, como si le estuviese costando dañarnos a todos. _Psicópata hijo de puta_.

-Deja que te vea la cara, bastardo –susurré. Debía controlar mi tono de voz si no pretendía gritar y asustar a todos los del gremio.

-Como desees, aunque te advierto que no va a gustarte lo que vas a ver.

Acto seguido, una luz cegadora apareció y transformó la oscuridad. Estaba equivocado, no estábamos en la nada, simplemente nos había llevado a todos hasta una especie de desierto rodeado por agua. Giré la cabeza hacia los lados y pude observar cómo todos me miraban aterrados. Bueno, no a mí, sino a mis extremidades, que se encontraban cautivas entre espirales que simulaban la hiedra que escala por las paredes de las casas. _Así que era eso_.

Comencé a buscar con la mirada, estaban todos: Happy, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Gajeel, Lisanna y los demás, y, al parecer, sanos y salvos. Pero…

-¿Dónde está Lucy? –Pregunté aterrado y cansado.

-¿Te refieres a la chica rubia que intentó matarme hace dos años?

Zeref. Moreno, alto y rodeado de un aura maligna que impregnaba el ambiente y me provocaba náuseas. Con un dedo, señaló más arriba de su cabeza.

-Ahí la tienes, merecía una reprimenda.

Todos dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia dónde él señalaba, y entre nosotros se extendió un sentimiento de terror como no habíamos sentido nunca.

Lucy estaba suspendida a unos 10 metros sobre el suelo gracias a la "ayuda" de varias de las mismas enredaderas absorbe-magia que me mantenían prisionero a mí. Aquellos hierbajos la sujetaban por las muñecas, los tobillos y el cuello, mostrando a una Lucy inconsciente y con aspecto de haber sido torturada hasta la saciedad.

No era difícil distinguir las lágrimas en los rostros de todos, incluido el mío. No obstante, una rabia muy superior a la tristeza que me embargaba se estaba apoderando de mi ser, expulsando llamaradas desde mi interior, poco importaba que aquellas plantas mágicas absorbieran mi energía. La única palabra que resonaba estruendosamente en mi cabeza era su nombre, Lucy.

-¡BASTA! ¡PARA, POR FAVOR! ¡QUEMA!

_¡LUCY!_

-Vaya, había olvidado ese detalle, pequeño Dragon Slayer.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Inquirí.

-Esas… Enredaderas que os mantienen presos a ti y a la chica rubia están conectadas. Todo lo que ocurra dentro de ellas ocurre en las restantes. Por eso, si tu cuerpo se prende fuego, el de la chica también. Aunque, Natsu, no creo que ella soporte el fuego tan bien como tú.

Mi cuerpo permanecía en llamas, no podía evitarlo. Torturar a Lucy de esa forma…

-¡DETÉNLO, NATSU! ¡NATSU!

Los gritos atronadores de Lucy no cesaban, y eso sólo conseguía que me enfureciese más. No podía evitarlo. Pero debía calmarme por el bien de Lucy. Miré hacia arriba y la vi. Envuelta en llamas, desgarrándose por dentro, llorando, sufriendo. Las llamas envolvían todo su ser, a igual que a mí. Sus gritos resonaban en los oídos de todos, e, incluso con la cara envuelta en llamas, podía distinguir sus lágrimas de dolor.

-¡NATSU!

-Mierda.

Traté de calmarme, pero verla en aquellas circunstancias y no poder hacer nada me estaba matando por dentro.

De modo que obligué a mi fuego a doblegarse y volver a mi interior, permitiéndome ver a mi pequeño ángel rubio. No había sufrido quemaduras en la piel, sin embargo, parecía mucho más mayor de golpe. Sentía cómo sus lágrimas caían sobre mí. Estaba llorando, ambos lo estábamos, y de nuevo era por culpa de Zeref.

* * *

**¡Cucú! :D Aquí yo, lamentando el retraso (estoy trabajando en el shot que subiré a lo largo de la semana ¡KYAA!) y subiendo un nuevo capítulo de esto que me gusta llamar "fanfic", jiji ^^ ¿Os gusta la personalidad de Zeref? La verdad, así es cómo me lo imaginaba yo antes de la saga de la isla Tenrou, y me gustó mucho, así que en el fic tiene esa personalidad. *-***

**Antes de los agradecimientos a los comentarios, que no podrían faltar, también quería darle las gracias a esas personitas que NO SÉ SI ME LEEN, pero que ahí están, al fin y al cabo (ya sabéis a quién me refiero, mis amigos y eso, lo he estado pasando mal y han estado ahí conmigo, snif :'3).**

**¡Y AHORAAAA! Las respuestas a los comentarios ^^:**

**SweetBloodyNight:** _Muahahá, sufre. Soy malvada y adorable como Yuno, y tú eres Uryuu Minene (o Yukki, lo que prefieras XD). Pronto se verán las cosis, todo a su tiempo :D_

**Sandylove121:** _Aquí lo tienes :) Me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^_

**PatashifyDragneel:** _En este fic podría decirse que Zeref es el malo u.u A mí también me gusta, pero alguien tenía que serlo T_T Nah, al final era una mentira de Erza para ver si Natsu se ponía celoso ^^ Me alegro de que te esté gustando :D_

**NeePulgaah-Chan: **_¡LUCY EVITÓ ALGO! ¡ZEREF YA HA APARECIDO! Espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo (y que no hayas muerto con la espera D:) :3_

**Y ahora, aunque casi nunca lo digo, me apetece daros las gracias y haceros saber que cada nuevo review salva un gatito de las manos de Minerva .-. Vale, eso no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que me hacéis INMENSAMENTE FELIZ con vuestros reviews, y que sin ellos esto no iría para delante. Así que, vosotras hacéis este fic posible** (_qué discurso de los Oscar ._.)_

**Ahora sí, informo de que he empezado a escribir el shot y es de una pareja que me encanta: MIRA-CHAN y LAXUS-SAN :D Espero que os guste ^^**

**Atte.:**

**B**_oogie._


	7. No abras los ojos

_No abras los ojos._

La agonía se cernía sobre la atmósfera que nos rodeaba, creando un sentimiento de terror que no podría soportar por mucho tiempo.

Había pensado pedirle a Erza que cortase la hiedra mágica que me mantenía preso, de esa forma liberaría también a Lucy; pero parece ser que aquellos hierbajos estaban comenzando a fundirse con mis pensamientos, puesto que se ciñeron aún más en mis extremidades, clavando las espinas en mi piel para abrirse paso hasta el interior. Perfecto, ahora, si me quería librar de ellas, tendría que cortarme los brazos. Observé a Lucy y cómo se incrustaban también las hiedras en su preciosa y delicada piel, frustrándome cada vez más al ver que, por lo menos yo, iba a resultar inútil en esta situación.

Debía pensar un plan, pero el dolor me lo impedía. Notaba cómo la magia me era arrebatada poco a poco, y no podía evitar que Lucy se encontrase en la misma situación que yo. Fijé mis ojos en los de Gray y supliqué ayuda con ellos. No obstante, Gray, y al parecer todos los demás, se encontraban en una especie de estado de shock después de haber escuchado el nombre de Zeref.

No iba a poder contenerme por mucho más tiempo y, sin embargo, sabía que la vida de mi pequeño ángel dependía de ello.

Entonces, Zeref se acercó a Lucy, a mi Lucy, subido a lo que parecía una espiral de magia de color negro. La acarició, y pude sentir lo mismo que sentía Lucy: el calor que su mano desprendía, la suavidad con la que la estaba acariciando, el poder mágico que desprendía de cada parte de su cuerpo… Tuve que agachar la cabeza y apretar los puños porque, de lo contrario, iba a prenderle fuego a Lucy.

-¿Lo notas, Natsu? –Me susurró a través de Lucy.- ¿Notas cómo estoy haciendo lo que llevas deseando hacer desde que ella desapareció? Es una sensación agradable, la verdad, Lucy es una mujer muy atractiva.

_ Basta_, pensaba.

Comenzó a manosearla por todos lados: acarició su sedoso pelo, paseó los sucios dedos por los labios de mi ángel, por su cuello, sus pechos, sus caderas, su trasero y sus piernas. Yo sentía todo lo que ella sentía, de manera que todo aquello me estaba provocando arcadas.

_ Detente, asqueroso hijo de puta_.

Pero no lo hacía, al contario. El mago oscuro se limitaba a manosearla allá dónde se le ocurría.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú, Dragneel? Ven, acércate a nosotros. –Con sólo desearlo, las hiedras comenzaron a alejarse del suelo y a ascender hasta posicionarse justo al lado de Lucy y Zeref. El aura de aquel tipo era repugnante.- Vamos, Natsu, enfádate, enséñame qué es eso de lo que tanto presumes, Dragon Slayer.

Y, sin más, la besó. Posó su mano en el mentón de ella y juntó sus labios a una velocidad increíble. Ella, como era de esperar, no respondió al beso, pero eso no detenía a ese capullo. La besaba, se aprovechaba de que estaba inconsciente y de que yo no podía hacer nada.

-¡Haced algo! –Grité a los demás.- ¡Joder, haced algo, lo que sea! Parad esto… -Dije ya en un susurro.

La tocaba, la besaba, como si fuese un maldito enfermo mental. Apenas quedaba poder mágico en mi interior, esas putas hierbas lo estaban absorbiendo todo.

Entonces, Lucy pareció despertar. Abrió mucho los ojos al principio e intentó separarse en cuanto vio qué estaba sucediendo. Retorcía su cuerpo dentro de la hiedra y profería gritos atronadores que Zeref acallaba con el beso.

-Déjala en paz, Zeref, te lo advierto. No hagas nada más o de lo contario…

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Salamander? –Dijo una voz en el interior de mi cabeza. ¿Ahora podía comunicarse telepáticamente? Repugnante, ni siquiera estaba mirándome a los ojos.- ¿Vas a prenderte fuego? ¿Y qué va a pasar con Lucy? No tienes nada, Natsu Dragneel, esta vez no es como en Tenroujima, ahora estoy enfadado.

Tenía razón, no podía ejercer ninguno de mis ataques mientras Lucy estuviese conectada a mí mediante aquel estorbo de las hierbas. Ni siquiera podía sentir rabia, esos matojos se lo estaban llevando todo.

A pesar del dolor y de la sensación de derrota, la necesidad de proteger a Lucy y de sacarla de los brazos de aquel tipo me apremió con un plan emergente.

-Lucy, cierra los ojos, voy a sacarnos de ésta –era una promesa que renovaba mis ánimos.

Obedeció, confiaba en mí. Incluso después de haberme comportado como un gilipollas.

-No abras los ojos.

El plan era sencillo, infalible. Iba a librar a mi Lucy de la prisión en la que se encontraba.

Comencé a conducir llamaradas por la corriente sanguínea de mi cuerpo, sabía que era peligroso, pero las hiedras parecían haberse arraigado en los conductos de la sangre. De modo que la sangre comenzó a hervir y los molestos hierbajos a arder. Lucy sólo apretaba los puños y los ojos lo máximo posible, no quería gritar. Ese era mi fiero ángel, el más fuerte de todos.

-¡Erza, coge a Lucy! –Grité justo al mismo tiempo que la hiedra se deshacía y dejaba a Lucy en manos de la gravedad.

Y, de nuevo, ahí estaba Erza, Titania, para salvar el día. Ella siempre sabía cuándo moverse, qué decir o qué hacer. Yo nunca había tenido otra familia que no fuera Igneel, pero, al parecer, Erza Scarlet había decidido convertirse en algo así como mi hermana mayor/súper heroína.

Con Lucy a salvo y mis extremidades libres y a punto para cualquier altercado, incendié todo mi ser y me dispuse a dejar a Zeref temblando en el suelo mientras rogaba una clemencia que no llegaría nunca.

-Voy a disfrutar con esto, capullo –susurré para que sólo él lograse escucharme.

Alcé el puño y me dispuse a enterrárselo en la cabeza hasta que le saliese por la espalada, iba a vengarme por todos estos años sin Lucy.

-¡Karyuu no TEKKEN!

-¡DETENTE, NATSU!

_¿Lucy?_

* * *

**¡Tacháan! :3**

**Como veis, soy una buena chica y he actualizado pronto. ^^ ¿Os ha gustado? ¿O habéis vomitado? -.-'**

**¡Por cierto! Ya he subido el shot de Mira y Laxus, por si a alguien le interesa leerlo. Se llama "Estúpida Mirajane" (sí, todos mis títulos son parecidos u.u').**

**Y ahora, antes de los agradecimientos a los comentarios, quería informaros de que, si ponéis cualquier pregunta sobre el fic, se creará una nueva sección llamada "Boogie responde". ¿Os parece buena idea o no?D:**

**¡Comentarios!**

**Sandylove121:** _Waaa :D (¿?)_

**SweetBloodyNight:** _Yo ya he subido, ahora te toca a ti ò.ó No me extraña, Minene es la ama de la serie :D ¡Aquí tienes el capítulo! Espero que te haya gustado e_e_

**Solanco:** _Eh... No, por ahora no hay castigo .-. ¡Pato Lucas vs. Bugs Bunny! :O Zeref necesita comprarse una vida D:_

**NeePulgaah-Chan:** _Lucy ha sufrido mucho, esperemos que la recuerden pronto T_T Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ^^_

**¡Hasta que suba el siguiente capítulo! ¡No olvidéis las preguntas y pasaros por el shot "Estúpida Mirajane"!**

**Atte.: **

**B**_oogie._


	8. Explicaciones, sangre y juegos

_**Hay un aviso en las notas al final del capitulo, es importante que lo leáis porque es un aviso sobre el siguiente capítulo. **_

* * *

_Explicaciones, sangre y juegos._

¿Por qué me pedía que parase? ¡Ese tipo estaba abusando de ella! Por su culpa, mi pequeño ángel rubio casi había acabado con su vida. ¿Acaso no le guardaba ningún rencor? Estaba claro que no se acordaba de la última vez que Zeref entró en nuestras vidas, cuando casi acabó con ella; pero él la había besado contra su voluntad, la había manoseado y desprestigiado delante de todos los miembros del reino. Además, me la había arrebatado de mis brazos, ¿cómo demonios podía siquiera imaginar que no iba a destrozarle el cráneo? _Qué estupidez._

A una velocidad superior a la que mis ojos alcanzaron a distinguir, Lucy escapó del escudo humano de Erza y los demás miembros de Fairy Tail y se colocó a mi lado, con lágrimas en los ojos y las manos sobre mis brazos.

-Por favor, detente, no le hagas nada –la expresión suplicante casi consiguió que olvidase mi objetivo. Casi.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Lucy? No puedo hacer eso.

Todos nuestros _nakamas _escuchaban expectantes. Era lógico, la curiosidad nos invadía a todos. ¿Qué clase de pensamientos habitaban la mente de Lucy como para no desear la muerte del peor ser humano existente?

-Natsu, yo… -Comenzó a decir.- No puedo, no puedo. –De pronto, quitó sus manos de mis brazos, haciendo que yo anhelase su presencia, y las condujo hasta ambos lados de su cabeza, como si le doliese muchísimo.- Lo siento tanto, Natsu. Dios, lo siento mucho, Natsu. Yo sólo quería que tú estuvieses a salvo y lo único que conseguí fue todo lo contrario. Oh, Natsu, lo siento, lo siento.

La imagen era atroz: se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos, había caído de rodillas al suelo y las lágrimas no habían dejado de correr cruelmente por su precioso rostro. Me partía el alma verla de ese modo, por lo que me arrodillé junto a ella y la abracé mientras susurraba que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo iba a tenerla?

-Vaya, pequeña Lucy, veo que no has informado a tu dragón de las cosas que han pasado en esos dos últimos años, ¿verdad?

La voz de Zeref sonaba oscura y cargada de una diversión perversa. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era?

-¿De qué está hablando, Lucy?

Era Makarov, que se había colocado al frente de Fairy Tail, como siempre había hecho, y estaba más que decidido a encontrar una explicación al desastre al que nos enfrentábamos.

Instintivamente, apreté a Lucy contra mi pecho más fuerte, lo suficiente para demostrar a todo el mundo que estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella y a morir, si hacía falta. La respuesta de mi ángel rubio no llegó nunca, pues el desgarrador llanto y el desasosiego se habían apoderado de ella. No iba a permitir que nadie la tocase. Nunca.

-No te molestes, pequeño ángel –intervino Zeref, que dirigió una mueca de repugnancia hacia mí al pronunciar las últimas palabras. Era obvio que había registrado en mi mente-. Ya contesto yo por ti, seguro que así conocerán muchos más detalles.

Todos nos inclinamos, expectantes ante la historia que el mago oscuro iba a relatar. Por fin sabrían todos lo que había ocurrido. Por fin conocería la razón por la cual se me había concedido esta segunda oportunidad con Lucy, mi Lucy.

-Veréis, todo comenzó hace unos dos años, cuando quise verme las caras con Fairy Tail, los únicos supervivientes de Acnologia. La verdad es que no me sorprendió mucho que resultaseis sanos y salvos, lo que me sorprendió fue la facilidad con la que os incorporasteis de nuevo a la rutina. –Hizo un gesto dramático con la mano.- ¡Cuánto amor al trabajo, por favor! Me producíais algo parecido a la diversión, pero cuando os enterasteis de que yo seguía merodeando por ahí, esos dos –señaló en nuestra dirección- se empeñaron en investigar cómo destruirme. –Suspiró.- Lo lograron. No ellos solos, por supuesto, pero la ayuda de cierto mago de información presumido de otro gremio, consiguieron un hechizo tan poderoso que podría destruirme.

El Maestro y todos los demás dirigieron una mirada de respeto en nuestra dirección. No obstante, Makarov nos miraba con reprobación, como el día en el que insistimos en llevar a cabo el hechizo.

-Por lo visto, no obtuvieron la aprobación de Makarov y la pequeña maga estelar rubia decidió hacerme frente ella sola. –Continuó hablando mientras sonreía.- Por supuesto, una maga sola no iba a ser suficiente para vencerme, pero aprecio el intento. –Lucy se apretujó más contra mí, provocando una reacción protectora que materialicé rodeándola aún más con mi cuerpo.- No quería ver cómo este gremio en concreto era destruido, y mucho menos quería ver muertos a la maga estelar y al Dragon Slayer; así que borré esos recuerdos de las mentes de todos, excepto de la de Natsu. Lo siento, Dragneel, pero era demasiado divertido ver cómo te martirizabas por ella.

Las lágrimas de Lucy inundaban mi pecho, y yo ya no podría contenerme mucho más. Incluso se Lucy me pedía que me tranquilizase, no me creía capaz de hacerlo.

-Llevé a la chica a sus aposentos en la mansión Heartfilia y le dejé una nota con todo lo que debía saber: Magnolia, Fairy Tail y una carta dirigida a Natsu Dragneel escrita por mí en su nombre. –_Hijo de puta, cabrón de mierda, voy a arrancarte la piel de los huesos hasta que supliques por tu vida, gusano miserable._- Natsu, haz el favor de pensar en voz baja, tus insultos me molestan.

-Valiente hijo de perra –susurré.

Una mirada bastó para que sintiera un tipo desconocido de dolor lacerándome cada parte de mi cuerpo, obligándome a tumbarme en el suelo y a soltar a Lucy, que se encaramó rápidamente a mi pecho con el rostro envuelto en lágrimas de sufrimiento.

-Durante estos dos últimos años he estado dando a la maga estelar las directrices necesarias para llegar a ser una maga más fuerte y para ayudarme a encontrar al nuevo y mejorado Fairy Tail –sentenció Zeref.

Todos miraron a mi ángel de cabellos dorados, y ella sólo pudo responder vagos "lo siento" mientras se afanaba en ayudarme.

-Por favor, no culpéis a la rubia –la voz del mago sonaba socarrona y hasta divertida-. Ella no sabía lo que estaba pasando, sólo actuaba por instinto y en ningún momento supo que yo era el que controlaba sus actos. ¿Por quién me habéis tomado? –Entonces, dirigió de nuevo su mirada y su voz hasta nosotros. No hizo que el dolor que sentía desapareciese, al contrario, lo hizo más fuerte.- La razón de los gritos de "tu ángel" mientras la besaba, Dragneel, era que estaba recibiendo esta misma información. Lo siento, cielo, a mí no me van las rubias.

-¿Ves, Lucy? Yo nunca he… Dudado de ti –susurré como pude mientras, con mi mano, buscaba su mejilla húmeda y lisa.- Te quiero, mi ángel.

-Te quiero, cielo –sus palabras resonaron en mi pecho, pues ahí era donde se había alojado, haciendo que me sintiera de nuevo con fuerzas, aunque no me pudiese mover-. Estás sangrando.

-Tranquila, es sólo una hemorragia interna producida por mi ataque –soltó Zeref-. Y ahora que todos sabéis por qué estáis aquí, vamos a jugar un poco.

Chasqueó los dedos teatralmente y, acto seguido, Lucy y yo aparecimos en una zona desconocida del lugar, llena de vegetación y lugares en los que esconderse.

-Está bien, Fairy Tail –dijo la voz en nuestras cabezas-, a partir de ahora tendréis que luchar por vuestras vidas, en eso consiste el juego. Sois muchos equipos de dos personas, así que aseguraos de llegar con vida hasta donde me encuentro y luchad para salvaros. ¡Suerte!

_ Hijo de puta._

* * *

**¡Pelea de hadas! ò_ó**

**Neh, la verdad es que hasta a mí me da rabia Zeref en el fic, llamadme rara. XD ¡Ah! El aviso... -.-' Etto... La verdad es que en el siguiente capítulo hay un poquito... Bastante... Está bien, está bien, ¡no puedo engañaros! En el siguiente capítulo hay ****mucho**** lemon (¬/ u /¬). El motivo de la importancia es que no voy a quitar la clasificación K+ del fic ya que sólo se trata de un capítulo y quiero que las personitas sensibles al lemon no se lleven un susto (ya me ocurrió en la otra página a la que subí el fic .-.). De todas formas, haré una advertencia al inicio del cap como he hecho con este, ¿de acuerdo? :3**

**En otro orden de cosas... ¡NUEVO SHOT MIRAxLAXUS! ¡YAY! :D No sé cuándo lo subiré, porque aún falta contenido que está en mi cabeza, pero no en el papel. Y... Sí, lo habéis adivinado: tambien será lemon. Me siento como una adicta o algo ._. **

**Y ahora... ¡Reviews! :D **

**Hatsume Miku (aunque éste es para el primer cap.):** _¡Sssh! No digas nada. :* Me alegro de que te gustara el fic y de que me lo hagas saber. ^^ Es un honor ver cómo alguien aprecia el trabajo. Muchas gracias, en serio. :3_

**Sandylove121: **_*-* Arigato._

**Roci-chan heartifilia: **_Aayy, ¡muchas gracias! :D Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también. ^^ _

**SweetBloodyNight:** _e_e Ala, ahí tienes, que sé que te gusta la intriga. :3 Ahora te toca actualizar a ti, clon. =_=_

**NeePulgaah-Chan:** _¡POR ESTO! D: Aquí lo tienes, espero que no te haya cabreado mucho... Ò.Ó_

**PatashifyDragneel:** _D: ¡Lucy es el problema! D: _

**Hasta aquí todo por hoy. :3 ¡Gracias a las que también comentaron en el shot "Estúpida Mirajane"! Me hacéis saltar de alegría con todos vuestros reviews en mis fics. :D ¡Y no olvidéis la sección de "Preguntas"!**

**Atte.:**

**B**_oogie._


	9. Comienza el juego

_**ADVERTENCIA:**__** Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito no aptas para menores de 16 años y mentes sensibles o extremadamente calenturientas. **_

* * *

_Comienza el juego._

-Ese cabrón de Zeref… Va a pagar por lo que te ha hecho, Lucy.

Me costaba respirar por culpa del ataque que había sufrido minutos atrás. Así que ese hijo de puta quería que luchásemos entre nosotros. _Sí, ya, como si fuera a conseguir que nos jodamos entre nosotros. _

Lucy se encontraba tumbada a mi lado, no se había separado de mí desde que escapó de Erza. Podía sentir la tristeza que emanaba de ella, la desazón que la carcomía desde dentro porque se culpaba a sí misma por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Me partía el alma verla de ese modo, y lo único que pude hacer en esas circunstancias fue acercarla más hacia mí, abrazarla e intentar transmitirle todo el cariño y el amor que sentía por ella, por mi pequeño ángel de cabellos dorados.

-Lo siento tanto, Natsu. –Susurraba en mi pecho. Podía oler las lágrimas en sus ojos aunque no las viera.- Lo siento mucho, de verdad, yo no sabía que él me estaba guiando. No sabía que estaba guiándolo hasta…

-Calla –la interrumpí-, ¿cómo ibas a saberlo? El tipo es algo así como un mentalista psicópata.

Ella levantó la cabeza de mi pecho, a lo que yo respondí guiando mi mano hasta su cabecita y acariciando su pelo. De pronto, alzó su increíblemente atractivo cuerpo del mío y se apoyó en los brazos. Paseó su mano izquierda por mi pecho de una forma suave e inocente al mismo tiempo que se colocaba por completo sobre mí. Me tenía atrapado entre su cuerpo y el suelo, encerrado entre un par de interminables piernas y unos delicados brazos. No iba a intentar huir.

Lentamente, comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío, permitiéndome aspirar su aroma celestial, consintiendo que me deleitase con sus preciosos ojos marrones, sus exquisitos pómulos, su piel limpia y suave y sus sensuales y delicados labios. Era endemoniadamente sexy. Se agachó un poco más sobre mí, apretando sus senos contra mi pecho, haciendo que sintiera su firmeza y un deseo animal de agarrarlos y lamerlos hasta escucharla susurrar mi nombre.

Su aliento de fresa se mezclaba con el mío mientras estrechaba el hueco de sus piernas y presionaba una de ellas contra mi entrepierna. El sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas al sentir mi erección contra ella fue simplemente delicioso, lo cual provocó una sonrisa lujuriosa en mi rostro. _¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, ángel mío?_, pensé.

El aura que la rodeaba era tan pura y a la vez tan sensual que no pude evitar sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para atraerla de una vez por todas hasta mí y besarla. La besé como no lo había hecho nunca durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Aquel era un beso feroz, un beso cuya intención era demostrarle a Lucy que la deseaba a ella sobre todas las cosas; un beso con el que Zeref y los últimos dos años quedaban atrás. Seguíamos un ritmo frenético, durante el cual la situación cambió, quedando yo sobre ella. No pude ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción. _Ya eres mía_. Comencé a recorrer su cuello con mi lengua, mordiendo suavemente en los lugares indicados y provocando unos excitantes jadeos por parte de mi Lucy. Mis manos tenían vida propia, y aprovecharon el momento para introducirse en la camiseta ajustada de mi ángel, bajo su sostén, jugueteando con sus pezones erguidos. Cada mordisco, cada caricia en sus pechos provocaba en ella un jadeo incontenible.

Prácticamente me arrancó el chaleco, dejando mi torso desnudo y sin protección ante sus caricias. No iba a dejar que me ganase en esto, de modo que delineé sus curvas con uno de mis dedos, bajando hasta su cintura e introduciéndome en la cinturilla de su ropa interior. Ante esto, Lucy abrió mucho los ojos al tiempo que susurraba mi nombre con una voz ronca que, pese a lo que ella pretendía, resultaba tremendamente excitante. Todos mis instintos primarios hicieron aparición cuando mis dedos se toparon de frente con la humedad de su feminidad.

-Estás mojada.

Sin darle tiempo a responder o a excusarse, enterré mis dedos corazón e índice en su sexo, sintiendo las contracciones de éste y escuchando los gemidos que mi Lucy no era capaz de acallar.

-N-Natsu… Ah, Natsu, mi Natsu… -Repetía una y otra vez.

-Puedo hacer algo mejor, mi ángel.

No necesitaba su permiso para quitarle el tanga de lencería que llevaba bajo la falda. No necesitaba su consentimiento para abrir un poco más sus piernas y colocar mi rostro entre ellas. Y, desde luego, no necesitaba su permiso para hundir mi lengua en la zona que sobresalía entre los labios. La escuchaba gemir, gritar de placer; sentía cómo arqueaba la espalda y cómo bajaba una y otra vez sus brazos y sus manos. Mi lengua se movía con rapidez, sin dejarle tiempo para respirar. Sus caderas subían y bajaban tan violentamente que tuve que sostenerlas con una mano, mientras que con la otra agarraba y apretaba uno de sus grandes pechos. Sus manos volaron hasta mi cabeza, enredando sus dedos con mi pelo y obligándome a mantener la posición y a terminar lo que había empezado.

-Natsu… Ah, Natsu, Natsu… Oh, Dios mío, Natsu…

Gemía tanto y tan fuerte que, por un momento, temí que alguien pudiera descubrirnos, pero el ritmo acelerado de su respiración y el sabor sorprendentemente bueno de aquella zona de Lucy hicieron que pronto me olvidase de aquello. Ahora sólo quería que ella gritase mi nombre.

Y, de pronto, dejó de respirar, dejó de gritar por unos segundos y cerró la presa que sus piernas habían creado a mi alrededor, permitiendo que notase el temblor que la recorrió de arriba abajo por todo su cuerpo. Tan rápido como había cesado todo, volvió. Y mucho más intenso.

-¡Natsu! –Gimió.

Comprobando que había conseguido mi propósito, aparté la cara de su entrepierna y hundí los dedos, esta vez el corazón y el anular, en ella. Estaba tan mojada que era imposible que no hubiese llegado al orgasmo.

-Ahora me toca divertirme a mí, angelito –susurré con voz ronca en su oído.

La erección era tan grande y dura que mantenerla tanto tiempo arriba me costó unas pequeñas punzadas de dolor al que no hice caso. Bajé mis pantalones y observé con ferocidad animal la expresión de sorpresa de mi Lucy, que produjo en mí una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Para ayudarla a superar la sorpresa, enterré mi miembro en su sexo, rompiendo a barrera que me aseguraba la virginidad de Lucy.

-Me… Me duele –decía ella con expresión dolorida.

-Tranquila, ángel, pasará pronto –la tranquilicé como pude entre susurros.

Tomé sus piernas y coloqué sus pies en mi pecho, algo que provocó un gemido de placer en mi pequeño y muy sexy ángel. _Ya no te duele, ¿ves?_

Agilicé los movimientos, hundiéndome cada vez más rápido y más fuerte en ella. Al igual que mi Lucy, no podía contener mis gemidos. Siguiendo alguna clase de instinto animal, le di la vuelta a mi amante rubia y la coloqué a cuatro patas delante de mí. Un trasero de mi primera división, como todo en ella. Cada vez nos movíamos más rápido, y cada vez sentíamos más placer, un placer fogoso que me encendía más que mis propias llamas. Y, de nuevo, cambiamos de posición, esta vez a la más tradicional: uno encima del otro. Ella enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda, provocándome un placer inmenso; y yo jugueteaba con su cuello y mis dientes, alternando de vez en cuando con susurros lascivos en su oídos. Cuánto me excitaba oír mi nombre entre sus gemidos. Sin previo aviso, una oleada del placer más ardiente que he sentido jamás recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Sentí cómo un líquido espeso era expulsado de mi interior y llenaba a Lucy, que tenía una cara de placer infinito mientras gritaba mi nombre. Podía sentir las paredes de su sexo contraerse sobre mi erección.

-¡Eh! ¿Hay alguien ahí? –Gritó una voz a lo lejos.

Salí de ella y me puse el chaleco y los pantalones a toda prisa. ¿Quién coño era y por qué iba gritando por todo el lugar?

-Mierda. Rápido, Lucy, ponte esto –le tendí la pieza de ropa que le faltaba, su tanga, mientras me colocaba delante de su figura-, esta vez me toca protegerte.

-Te quiero, cielo.

Sus palabras significaban la renovación de todas mis fuerzas. Además, después de lo que había pasado, sentía que Lucy era más mi Lucy que nunca, y que ahora, cuando me aseguraba que me quería, lo decía desde un punto de vista más profundo.

-Te quiero, mi ángel –respondí.

-¿Natsu y Lucy? –Preguntó aquella voz.

-¿Elfman?

Elfman y Lisanna habían sido colocados por Zeref en el mismo equipo. _Sí que te gusta joder a la gente_, pensé para mis adentros. Desde que volvimos de Tenroujima, Elfman había estado entrenando muy duro "para ser más hombre", y vaya si lo estaba consiguiendo. A simple vista, lo primero que se veía en él eran sus enormes músculos. Era un buen aliado, igual que Lisanna, que había sido mi "prometida" en la infancia. Sin embargo, ahora nos unía un sentimiento de cariño que yo identificaba más con la hermandad que con el amor. Sólo Lucy, mi Lucy, podía ser la que recibía todo mi amor.

-Genial. Ahora que estamos aquí, debemos buscar entre los cuatro a todos los demás –mi pequeño ángel, ¿cómo no iba a estar enamorado de ella?-, entre todos será más fácil vencer a Zeref, ¿verdad, Natsu?

-Veréis, chicos, un hombre no puede ignorar el deber de proteger a la familia. Mira-nee y Lisanna son mi familia, y como hombre voy a hacer todo lo posible por defenderlas. Incluso luchar contra ti, Natsu.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Elf-niichan? –Lisanna estaba escandalizada.- Entre todos será más fácil acabar con ese gilipollas de Zeref.

Entonces, Elfman se precipitó hacia Lucy con el puño en alto. Iba a golpearla.

-¡Soul Beast!

-¡Detente, Elfman! –Gritó Lisanna, sin obtener respuesta alguna por parte de su hermano.- ¡Vas a matarla!

-Por encima de mi cadáver. -Si las cosas debían ser así, no iba a quedarme cruzado de brazos viendo cómo atacaban a Lucy.- Lo siento, Lisanna, Elfman, pero no voy a dejar que hagáis daño a mi Lucy.

Dicho esto, encendí mis puños con un fuego rabioso y me preparé para luchar contra todo el que quisiera dañarnos a mí o a mi ángel. Incluso si se trataba de un mago de Fairy Tail.

* * *

**¡Lemooon! ;)**

**¿Qué tal, cómo ha ido? ¿Os ha gustado, os ha hecho vomitar? Aish, estoy nerviosa porque no sé qué opinaréis de esto. ¡D:! Sed todo lo crueles que necesitéis conmigo por esto... u.u' **

**¡Se acerca el final de esta historia! Quedan unos tres capítulos (más el epílogo) para que esto termine y llore porque se ha acabado. T_T**

**Y ahora... Los reviews. :)**

**NEKO AISAKA:** _El Zeref de este fic es un cabronazo odioso, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo y de comentar. ¡Espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo! :D_

**kAeDe-HiMe: **_Todas nos emocionamos leyendo fics, es algo natural. ;) Me alegro de que te haya hecho ver las cosas así (y de que odies a este Zeref, porque la verdad es que es un hijo de puta, como tú has dicho ._.). Gracias por leerlo todo (ya son muchos capítulos y aprecio eso ^^) y por tomarte el tiempo de comentar. :3_

**portaphyro:** _Jijiji, muchas gracias y bienvenida al fic. Espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo. ^^_

**Sandylove121:** _Espero que este lemon haya sido de tu agrado, sino, ya sabes que puedes criticarme todo lo que sea necesario. '^^_

__**SweetBloodyNight:** _Mmm... Yo creo que este Zeref tiene un toque malvado que mola (aunque opino como escritora, yatusabeh XD). Y déjame decirte que ¡JAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Tienes una mente retorcida y graciosa (eso es por tu cabecilla de "flor de loto" XD) y has hecho que me imagine a Zeref en un triciclo enano vestido como el monigote de SAW. Puede que lo tenga en cuenta para futuros fics. .-. XD Me he vengado, que es lo importante (aunque sigo esperando ese maravilloso capítulo tuyo, ¿ha pasado algo? u.u). PD: ¿Te ha gustado o me he pasado? D:_

**roci-chan heartfilia:**_ ¿Te ha gustado? Soy una pervertida. e_é (No sé si eso es bueno o malo D:)_

**PatashifyDragneel:** _¿He cumplido tus expectativas con el lemon? Espero que sí -.-' Me alegra que lo odies (WTF?!), por eso significa que estoy haciéndolo medianamente bien. ¡Arigato! :D_

**NeePulgaah-Chan:** _D: Espero que no hayas muerto, ¡necesito los epílogos de "www. Teadoro. com"! *¬* _

**Solanco: **_¡Noo! ¡No hay castigo, Virgo! (XD) Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. :D Supongo que prefiero que gane el Pato Lucas por razones obvias: ES UN PATO. Aunque Bugs también me gusta, no puedo dejar de lado a un pobre e "indefenso" patito. ._. _

**Y esto ha sido todo, al menos, por hoy. (Me ha faltado el "artemaníacos" XD). Para los/las que estáis esperando el fic lemon/hot/sexualmente sexy (**_¿dafuc?_**) Mira x Laxus, tengo que pediros un poquito más de paciencia, sólo le quedan los retoques finales. :3 Además, quería informaros de que me teñido las puntas del pelo de azul y ahora parezco un unicornio sexy. ¡Jajajajajajaja! No, olvidad lo de "sexy". O.o**

**Atte.:**

**B**_oogie._


	10. Problemas

_Problemas._

-¡Natsu!

Ya no tenía solución, había golpeado a Elfman con los puños encendidos en cada parte vulnerable de su cuerpo. El cuerpo derrotado de mi compañero de gremio se encontraba tirado en suelo, su único movimiento el de su pecho subiendo y bajando cada vez que respiraba copiosamente.

Lucy se encontraba a mis espaldas, y Lisanna sujetaba la cabeza de su hermano malherido entre sus brazos. Me embargaba la tristeza, pero no iba a consentir que nadie, ni siquiera a un miembro de Fairy Tail, le pusiese una mano encima a mi ángel.

-Lisanna, Elfman, lo siento –fue lo único que pude articular.

-¿Qué tú lo sientes? –Gritó una enfurecida Lisanna.- Tú nunca te has preocupado por nadie que no seas tú. Desde que llegó esa… Lucy, no has prestado atención a nadie más que a ella. ¿Qué hay de los demás, Natsu? ¿Acaso no existimos? ¿Eres tan miserable como para matar a tus amigos para salvarla a ella? Se acabó, Dragneel, hasta aquí ha llegado mi paciencia. ¡Animal Soul: Tiger!

Transformada en tigresa, se abalanzó hacia mí con las garras apuntándome. _No creerá que puede ganar, ¿no?_ Encendí de nuevo mis puños y me dispuse a golpearla cuando un haz de luz estelar pasó por encima de mi cabeza y se estrechó alrededor del cuerpo de mi amiga de ojos azules. Al mirar hacia atrás, comprobé lo que ya me temía: Lucy había usado su Fleuve D'Étoile para ahuyentar a Lisanna.

-Lo siento, pero no voy a dejar que nadie más salga herido. Esta batalla ha terminado, Lisanna. Quédate aquí y cuida de Elfman.

Así era ella, tranquila pero autoritaria. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y lo que tenía que decir en cada momento, sabía perfectamente cuándo debía intervenir y cuándo quedarse al margen. _Mi valiente y tenaz ángel_, pensé.

Lisanna deshizo su transformación y Lucy desató la prisión que había creado sobre ella.

-¡Bravo, equipo Natsu! –_Zeref y su manía de introducirse en nuestras mentes_.- Ánimo, Fairy Tail, dos oponentes menos. Natsu y Lucy han derrotado a los dos Strauss menores. ¿Cómo se desarrollará el siguiente combate? Por lo que veo, el equipo Juvia-Erza tiene ventaja sobre Bickslow y Cana.

¿Más combates? ¿De verdad estaban tan desesperados?

-Natsu, ven aquí y sé un hombre. –Era la voz entrecortada de Elfman, que seguía postrado en el suelo, tal y como lo había dejado.- Ten cuidado, el mago oscuro está controlando la mente de una persona en cada equipo. Quiere que luchemos entre nosotros, no es un hombre.

De modo que era eso. Zeref controlaba la mente de una persona en cada equipo y la obligaba a pelear en contra de su voluntad.

-No te preocupes, Elfman, Lucy y yo vamos a encontrar a ese cabrón y vamos a darle su merecido.

Ambos nos sonreímos el uno al otro, para después girar la cabeza hacia nuestras compañeras de equipo. Lisanna ya no parecía enfadada con nosotros, simplemente se mostraba cansada y alicaída, seguro que quería formar parte de la lucha contra Zeref. Y Lucy, bueno, tenía la mirada fija en algún punto en el infinito mientras sostenía con fuerza su látigo y las llaves de espíritus estelares.

Como pude, me levanté y tomé la mano de mi ángel rubio antes de emprender el camino hacia la próxima pelea.

-Aún hay algo que no entiendo, Natsu –yo me limité a mover la cabeza en su dirección y a aguardar por su pregunta-. Elfman ha dicho que Zeref controla a un miembro de cada equipo y lo obliga a luchar. Yo no he sentido nada, ¿y tú?

Ahora que lo mencionaba, yo tampoco había sentido nada, ninguna voz irritante en mi cabeza que me instigara a atacar de frente a Elfman. Pero Lucy tampoco había notado la voz del mago oscuro guiándola durante los últimos dos años. ¿Qué cojones se proponía ese gilipollas egocéntrico?

Negaba con la cabeza, una respuesta inconsciente a su pregunta, cuando me besó de nuevo. Esta vez el beso me recordó a todos los que nos habíamos regalado antes de que desapareciese hacía ya dos años. Rozaba mis labios con dulzura y cariño a la vez que acariciaba mis brazos y mi cara. Por mi parte, rodeé su cintura con mis manos y comencé a subirlas y a bajarlas a lo largo de toda su espalda. Por un momento, ambos olvidamos la situación que nos rodeaba y nos centramos únicamente el uno en el otro. Al separarnos por falta de aire, miré de nuevo en sus ojos color café y sentí que nada malo podía ocurrir mientras estuviera con ella. Había pasado por demasiado, no se merecía sufrir de nuevo.

-Te quiero, mi ángel –susurré contra sus labios.

-Te quiero, cielo.

Y tan pronto como el momento romántico había llegado, desapareció.

-¡Solid Script: Niebla!

La zona quedó sumergida en una densa niebla que me impedía ver más allá de mis manos. _¿Qué ha sido eso? _

Lucy seguía aferrada a mi mano, y ya había colocado la otra en el montón de llaves de su cinturón.

-Levy –fue lo único que dijo en voz baja.

_Otro ataque, ¿eh?_ No iban a dejarnos descansar.

De pronto, algo frío y duro, parecido a una barra de metal, embistió contra mi estómago, separándome de Lucy y provocando la expulsión de todo el aire de mi interior. Sólo había un mago en todo Fairy Tail que lograra eso conmigo, y no iba a dejar que ese Dragon Slayer de metal me ganase en una batalla. Era algo por lo que llevaba mucho tiempo luchando, y no iba a perder mi puesto ahora.

De modo que prendí todo mi cuerpo en llamas con el fin de disipar la niebla y reunirme de nuevo con Lucy, pero algo, es decir, alguien, se interpuso en mi camino.

-Vamos a dejar que las damas actúen por su cuenta, Salamander, tú y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar.

A estas alturas ya sabía que resultaría del todo inútil intentar razonar con él. Seguro que Zeref dominaba ya su débil mente.

-Está bien, cerebro de acero, te voy a enseñar de una vez quién es el mejor Dragon Slayer –amenacé mientras crujía mis nudillos.

Dicho esto, Gajeel se abalanzó sobre mí con sus puños convertidos en acero y una mirada fría y ausente, a lo que yo respondí con la misma moneda. Ambos nos enzarzamos en una lucha encarnizada en la pujábamos por ser el más rápido y el primero en golpear a nuestro contrario. Yo intentaba golpear en su abdomen y sus brazos, y, por lo visto, él trataba de lastimar mis piernas y mi cabeza. No estoy seguro de que alguien pudiese seguir nuestros movimientos desde fuera, pero, desde luego, la pelea estaba siendo interesante.

Simultáneamente, nos alcanzamos en nuestros objetivos: yo conseguí dañar su abdomen y él logró darme en la pierna derecha. Los golpes fueron tan fuertes que nos lanzaron a ambos varios metros hacia atrás, permitiéndonos visualizar la batalla que estaban llevando a cabo Levy y Lucy.

No lo hacían nada mal. Lucy había invocado a Taurus y le había ordenado que dañase a la chica del pelo azul, pero sin herirle demasiado. El toro no mostró reparo en hacer el trabajo, ya que, al parecer, el cuerpo de McGarden no podía compararse con la espectacular figura de "Lu-chan". Iba a tener unas palabras con él más adelante. Por su parte, Levy había creado a su alrededor un muro de hierro que resultaba impenetrable para el espíritu, lo que había llevado a mi Lucy a devolverlo al mundo del que provenía. Mientras tanto, la peli azul había aprovechado para lanzar llamaradas al cuerpo de mi pequeño ángel. Por suerte, Loke apareció en el momento más indicado y había sacado a Lucy de allí.

Como contrataque y golpe final, mi ángel invocó a Géminis para que se hicieran pasar por ella en medio de la confusión provocada por un ataque del espíritu león y así llevarse ellos los ataques de Levy mientras ella invocaba a Virgo para que la atacase mediante un túnel.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan fuerte mi pequeño y dulce ángel? No importaba, lo importante era que había salido de la batalla sana y salva y que venía hacia nosotros decida a ayudarme a derrotar a Gajeel Redfox. Aunque no podía dejar que lo hiciera, aquel era un asunto que debía resolver por mis propios medios.

-¡Karyuu no hoko!

Soplé todo lo fuerte que pude mientras dejaba que el fuego emanase de mi garganta y lo destrozase todo. Cuando terminé, Gajeel se encontraba tirado en el suelo y respiraba con dificultad. _No puede ser tan fácil._

-Eh, salamandra, vas a tener que golpearme con algo mejor si quieres hacerme cosquillas.

_ Lo sabía._

* * *

**¡Tadaa! :D **

**¿Cómo estáis, preciosas florecillas del bosque?** (_¿WTF?)_ **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Largo, corto, vomitivo, bueno, rápido, lento...? No dudéis en decirme vuestras críticas y ánimos, ¡son el aire que respiro! .-. Cada vez nos acercamos más al final, ****¡sólo dos capítulos!**** Me voy a poner triste. T_T **

**Antes de los reviews, hoy quiero hacer una mención honorífica a una lectora habitual que además debe ser mi gemela separada al nacer, o algo. XD **

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, SweetBloodyNight!**** Si te ha gustado el capítulo, es mi regalo de cumpleaños a distancia; sino, no me mates o Mr. Bean vendrá a secuestrarte. ._. ¡Felicidades, clon! Espero que lo pases genial. (Hacedle un altar a esta chica, está soportando muy bien todas mis idas de cabeza ;D). **

**Ahora sí, los reviews: **

**Infinity Infinitum:** _Te contesto rápidamente a tus dos comentarios (aunque para cuando llegues aquí, ya tendrás las cosas claras, supongo .-.): Zeref es una mala persona. Punto final. :D Espero que te esté gustando este fic igual que a mí me está gustando el tuyo (LOS tuyos, aunque sólo comente en uno u.u). ¡Saludos desde el Lado Oscuro! XD_

**NEKO AISAKA:** _Espero que haya sido de tu agrado, me esforcé mucho en no hacer muy vomitivas las escenas de pelea (aunque no sé si lo he conseguido D:). ¡Gracias por el comentario! :D_

__**KuroganeNoLoke:** _Jajajajaja, estás en lo cierto. ^^ Este fic ya lo subí a "fanfic . es", si ya lo has leído ¡ssh!, y si no te acuerdas, te invito a seguir leyendo hasta que te canses. :D ¡Ah! Gracias por comentar. :3_

**portaphyro:** _Gracias. :') No sabía si iba a quedar demasiado cursi, pero con comentarios como el tuyo me alegra no haberlo hecho más frío. :D Espero que la aportación de Elfman a este capítulo haya dejado las cosas más claras y te haya convencido (por favor, dime si no ha sido así -.-). ¡Ojalá tus uñas no hayan sufrido demasiado! XD Gracias por el review. :)_

**kAeDe-HiMe:** _Mmm... Me gusta la idea de ser un estúpido y sensual unicornio... Quizá la lleve a cabo. XD Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, aunque espero que no hayas matado a nadie durante la espera del siguiente, jajajaja. Natsu quiere que Lucy le de una manada de adorables niños-dragón con el pelo rosa y muchos Plue alrededor. x3 ¡Gracias por el review, nos vemos en el siguiente! n.n_

**NeePulgaah-Chan:** _¡Muchas gracias, Pulga-chan! :) Espero que este también te haya gustado. ^^ Aunque no sé si podré esperar hasta el domingo. D: ;3_

**SweetBloodyNight:** _Te felicitaría otra vez, pero me da miedo que me taches en una lista de acosadores. D: Naaah, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Elfman el Destructor se ha llevado su merecido gracias al gran Natsu. ._. Soy un pato. Estoy deseando leer un lemon tuyo en cuanto lo escribas. ¡Aunque eso no te libra de la bronca que debería echarte por no actualizar! 'Tá bien, 'tá bien, no te voy a echar la bronca, pero te advierto que mis uñas corren grave peligro. D: PD: Mi madre dice que parezco la Bruja Avería. XD_

**PatashifyDragneel:** _Gracias. :3 ¡Jajajaja! Natsu es un dragón veloz. XD Espero que no te hayas sentido frustada con este capítulo. D: Tranquila, Ever cuidará de Elf-niichan. (e_é) ¡Gracias por el review! ^^_

**Woah, cada vez sois más. Eso me pone feliz y hace que de vueltas por mi salón como si fuera un Teletubbie. :D ¡No olvidéis que quedan sólo dos capítulos para el final! Bueno, y también el epílogo, pero eso no lo cuento como un capítulo en sí, ya me entendéis. **

**¡Gracias a los que leen y comentan, a los que sólo leen y a los que ni siquiera leen! (¿?) Me hacéis muy feliz. :'D **

**Atte.:**

**B**_oogie._


	11. Desde el Infierno

_Desde el Infierno._

La batalla era arrolladora. Cada uno lanzaba su mejor golpe y el otro le respondía con la misma moneda. Por mi parte, iba a necesitar un poco de comida si quería recuperar energías, y, por lo visto, Gajeel empezaba a pensar lo mismo. No podríamos seguir luchando durante mucho más tiempo.

-Vamos, llamita, dame un poco más de juego.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que necesitamos repostar si queremos seguir peleando.

-¿Necesitas energía, Salamander? –Su voz se había vuelto mucho más tenebrosa.- Veamos qué pasa cuándo le quitas la cola a una lagartija.

-¿De qué estás…?

Sin embargo, no me dio tiempo a terminar de formular la pregunta. El puño del Dragon Slayer de acero se transformó en un gran bloque de acero, un bloque de acero que se estiró hasta llegar a la altura de mi Lucy, golpeándola y dejándola inconsciente.

-¡Gajeel! –Gritó una asustada Levy.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Se suponía que esto era para salvar al gremio, no para destruirlo… -Las lágrimas inundaban su cara y su voz a la par.- Lu-chan, Lucy, ¿estás bien? Vamos, Lucy, contesta. –La tomó entre sus brazos mientras comprobaba si aún respiraba.- Joder, Lucy, no me hagas esto, por favor. Por favor, por favor, por favor…

McGarden lloraba amargamente a la vez que sostenía a mi ángel entre sus brazos y apoyaba los cabellos rubios en sus piernas.

Por mi parte, me mostraba más que incrédulo ante lo que mi supuesto _nakama_ acababa de hacer. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan sucio y rastrero? Incluso si era Zeref el que lo estaba controlando, ¿cómo se atrevía a golpear a mi Lucy? _Reza lo que sepas, hijo de puta_, pensé intensamente por si Zeref me estaba espiando. Había conseguido que la rabia y el dolor se apoderasen de mí. Sólo escuchaba cómo Levy lloraba y pedía a gritos a Lucy que se quedase con ella, que sentía la pelea y que no podía perderla. ¿Qué no podía perderla? ¿Qué había de mí? De pronto, un nuevo tipo de llama creció dentro de mí e inundó mi ser por completo. Me había hecho la promesa de que protegería a mi ángel del mismo modo que ella había hecho conmigo, y no lo estaba consiguiendo. La furia fluía en mi interior al compás de mi acelerada sangre.

Encendí todo mi cuerpo con las nuevas llamas, que, a pesar de ser del mismo color que las otras, resultaban mucho más poderosas, cargadas de furia asesina.

-Cabrón. Vamos a arreglar esto de una vez por todas.

Me lancé hacia él envuelto en llamas; pude ver cómo Gajeel envolvía su cuerpo de acero, una reacción que me reveló o que sospechaba, era el títere de Zeref. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar más, lo tumbé en el suelo y me coloqué encima para destrozarle la cara con mis puños. Quería ver su sangre fluir bajo mis puños, ansiaba ver esos estúpidos trozos de acero incrustados en su piel, destrozándole, desgarrando todas y cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo. La furia me cegaba, y yo sólo podía ver el rostro del mago oscuro y no el de mi _nakama_. Cada vez que hundía mis puños en sus pómulos, me recreaba un poco, permitiendo a mis llamas extenderse más allá de mi piel, quemando el interior de la suya. _¿Quién es el flojo ahora, capullo? ¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi Lucy!_, pensaba, más bien, gritaba para mis adentros.

Escuchaba de fondo cómo Levy trataba de hacerme entrar en razón. Já. Razón. A estas alturas ya la había perdido toda. Levantaba la vista de vez en cuando, relajándome un poco y dándole al otro Dragon Slayer un poco de tregua, pero sólo veía a Lucy tirada en el suelo, como si fuera una muñeca con la que ya se habían cansado de jugar. Zeref era un hijo de puta e iba a pagar por todo lo que estaba causando. Los gritos de Levy y la sangre de Gajeel eran como anestesia para mis sentidos. Lograban que me centrase más en Zeref y en ayudar a Lucy. No quería parar de golpearle, no podía parar. Quería ver a Zeref muerto, quería ver su muerte y si para ello debía acabar con Gajeel, lo haría.

De pronto, cuatro pares de brazos intentaron separarme de la madeja de carne en la que se había convertido la cara del Dragon Slayer. Trataban de separarme, de aplacar mi furia. _Como si fuerais a poder._

-¡Natsu, para!

No podía, simplemente no podía. ¿Cómo estaba Lucy? ¿Vivía o había muerto? ¡Mierda! No podía permitirme perderla de nuevo, no otra vez.

Intenté desasirme de los brazos que me encerraban, quería destrozar a ese hijo de puta que había intentado separarme de nuevo de mi ángel.

-¡Gajeel! ¡Ven aquí, no huyas, dragón de acero! –Grité.- ¡Vamos, cabrón, atrévete de nuevo!

-¡Basta, Natsu!

_Erza._

-Suéltame, Erza, necesito hacerlo. Él ha intentado… Matarla.

Me rendí a los brazos que me retenían. Con los ojos inundados en lágrimas miré hacia arriba. Erza, Makarov, Mirajane y Gray. Me sostenían entre todos. Miré hacia donde estaba Gajeel. Juvia y Levy intentaban reanimarlo, reparar algunas de las heridas que yo le había causado. Busqué a Lucy. Laxus y Wendy estaban ahí. Wendy intentaba ejercer su magia de curación mientras Laxus la sostenía entre sus brazos. _Ella no debería estar así, no debería._ Erza me sostuvo entre sus brazos y, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, me dio permiso para llorar en su regazo.

-Basta de cursilerías, Fairy Tail.

De nuevo Zeref, hablando sólo en nuestras mentes.

-Me estaba divirtiendo viendo al del pelo rosa destrozar al otro Dragon Slayer. –Suspiró.- Aunque supongo que ya no hay tiempo para más peleas entre vosotros, magos. Y es una lástima, porque me estaba gustando mucho, me estaba sintiendo como un titiritero. Adiós, Fairy Tail. Natsu, Lucy, queridos, os veo en el Infierno.

* * *

**Gihi. . **

**Lo siento por este estúpido intento de escena de pelea que ha quedado TAN insulso y mal hecho. Espero de verdad que me perdonéis por esto. u.u' El siguiente capítulo es el último ya... T_T Voy a llorar. Luego quedará el epílogo, claro, y ya se habrá acabado esta historia, que es mi primera historia de un manga. D: **

**¡Reviews! :D**

**Yami Krismiya:** _¡Me alegro de que te hayas podido poner al día! No es que sea rápida, es que me hacen tanta ilusión los reviews que al final los acabo necesitando. XD Qué bien que te guste el fic, gracias. :D_

**Infinity Infinitum:** _A ver, chico, comienzo contigo: ¡FELICIDADES! Ya sé que no es tu cumpleaños, pero oye, nunca está de más hacer feliz a una persona. ^^ Y, eeeh, no estoy segura de que sea un clon exacto, porque no nos hemos visto nunca (XD JAJAJAJA), pero, por lo que hemos hablado, debemos de serlo. x3 Prueba con mi gemela, quizá se pueda. ¡Jajajajaja! Espero no haber quedado como una auténtica pervertida, aunque ya estabas avisado, que lo sepas. XD e_é ¡Tú también eres un pervertido! Haces cosas de mayores con tu novia... e.e Te explico lo de mis padres: no es que viva con ellos... Ahora. Pero antes (hace menos de un año), sí que lo hacía. Y ellos me conocen, saben cómo soy con los juegos y ellos son los que me suministran el dinero. Sí, siempre he sido una gamer. XD ¡Gracias por los reviews, nos vemos en tu fic! :D PD: Has comentado muchas veces, hé. :3_

**SweetBloodyNight:** _Pronto, pronto, mi querida clon. (Risa malvada, imagíname como Erza con bigote a lo Dalí xD). ¡Espero que no te haya defraudado mucho la "pelea"! Soy patética en las escenas de lucha, creo que tendré que pedirte ayuda. T_T ¡Altares, altares everywhere! XD PD: Mr. Bean es como un ninja, nunca sabes dónde puede estar. (Risa malvada estilo Erza-Dalí dos punto cero). x3_

**KuroganeNoLoke:** _Espero que te haya gustado. :D ¡Gracias por el review! ^^_

**portaphyro:** _*-* Muchas gracias por el review, me encanta que te guste el fic. Y espero sinceramente que no te hayas mosqueado conmigo por esta escena patética de lucha. -.-'_

**kAeDe-HiMe:** _Woah, yo también odio a Edward Cullen con todo mi ser, casi tanto como al Zeref de este fic (y eso es mucho). D: El fic llega a su fin, ¡espero que no me odies! :( Pronto descubriremos si el final está plagado de mini-Natsus y mini-Lucys rodeados de Plues en una cabañita en el bosque. ^^ Espero que no te haya defraudado la pelea y que te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente! :D _

**NeePulgaah-Chan:** _¡ZEREF CABRÓN! (Yo te apoyo en la distancia .-.). Espero que te haya gustado y que no hayas vomitado, Pulgaah-chan. :)_

**PatashifyDragneel:** _Uó, una amante de Gajeel. Eres como yo. :3 Espero que no hayas vomitado mucho con este intento de pelea. D: _

**Y esos son todos, creo. ._. ¡AVISO! Voy a subir el one-shot ****extremadamente lemmon**** Mira x Laxus. Supongo que en cuanto suba este capítulo. :3 **

**¡Muchas gracias a los que leen, a los que leen y comentan, y a los que ni leen ni comentan (sobre todo a ellos)! ¡Me hacéis muy feliz con vuestros reviews! :D **

**¡Nos vemos en el capítulo final! O.O**

**Atte.:**

**B**_oogie._


	12. El fin

_El fin._

Todos desaparecieron. Erza, Gray, Laxus, todos se esfumaron en sólo un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_ "No preguntéis por quién suenan las campanas, pues retumban por vos"._

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Y dónde estaba Lucy? Miré a todos lados, y sólo encontré una sala redonda, de color ocre y a penas iluminada con unas cuantas antorchas. _Fuego._

_ "¿Por quién repican las campanas?"_

¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Quién era y por qué estaba hablando de campanas en mi cabeza? _Agh._

Comencé a caminar por la sala, quería asegurarme de que no había ningún peligro cerca para poder buscar a Lucy sin problemas. Allí no había nada, sólo un montón de polvo y las siete antorchas que iluminaban la habitación circular. Tampoco estaba Lucy. Polvo, polvo y más polvo. _Mierda, Lucy, ¿dónde te has metido?_

De pronto, la habitación se iluminó muchísimo más, parecía que de las antorchas salía la misma cantidad de fuego que de una gran hoguera. Y aquello sólo podía ser obra de Zeref. Pero tampoco lo encontraba a él, el muy cobarde estaría escondido hecho un ovillo en alguna habitación oscura.

-¿Natsu? ¿Dónde estás? –La voz de Lucy sonaba terriblemente herida y atemorizada.

-¡Lucy! Estoy aquí, no tengas miedo. –Trataba de ayudarla, la verdad es que hasta a mí me temblaban las piernas.- Sigue hablando, voy a encontrarte.

-Tengo miedo, Natsu. ¿Dónde está Zeref? ¿Qué va a pasar con el gremio? –Comenzó a sollozar.- Todo esto es por mi culpa, Natsu, lo siento tanto… Yo no pretendía meteros en problemas. Sólo quería encontrarte y comenzar a recordar algo de lo que había pasado. Recordar quién era yo. Y recordarte a ti. –Olía su llanto, pero no lograba localizarlo. No soportaba escucharla así. _No puede ser tan difícil, esto es sólo un círculo._- Natsu, si esta es la última vez que voy hablar contigo, necesito que sepas que te amo, que te estuve echando de menos incluso aunque no supiera quién eras, porque sentía como si faltase una parte en mi interior. Sabía que tenía que encontrarte, y en cuanto te vi, supe que tú eras lo que yo estaba buscando, que tú eras lo que faltaba en mi interior. Tus ojos me mostraron el Paraíso, Natsu, y desde entonces supe que te he amado siempre, y para siempre.

Y entonces la encontré. Sentada en un rincón, con la cara entre las rodillas y el rostro de ángel inundado en lágrimas. Caminé despacio hasta ella, observando cómo su mirada se fijaba en mí, cómo las lágrimas otorgaban a su bella piel un brillo que le concedía un aura celestial. Le tendí la mano y esperé hasta que se puso en pie para abrazarla y empaparme de su perfume, de su esencia. El fin estaba cerca y ambos lo sabíamos.

-Se supone que los ángeles no lloran, mi amor. –Acariciaba su cabello y la apretaba más fuerte en mi pecho.- Te amo, Lucy Heartfilia, y te prometo que voy a protegerte para que nada malo te pase, ¿lo entiendes? Has sido mi ángel de la guarda durante mucho tiempo, me has ayudado incluso cuando no estabas, y me has convertido en la persona que soy hoy en día. Así que, cielo, no tienes que preocuparte, porque nadie puede vencer a un dragón. –Le di un pequeño beso en la cabeza.- Voy a ser el que te lleve de nuevo a la vida perfecta que te mereces.

Alcé su rostro, tomándola por el mentón. Ambos teníamos lágrimas en los ojos y una mirada intensa que hacía una promesa: venceríamos. Lentamente, me acerqué a ella y la besé. Aquel sería nuestro último beso, los dos lo sabíamos. Dejamos correr las lágrimas libres, permitimos que cayeran a plomo de nuestros ojos y que se mezclasen con nuestros labios. Fue un beso triste, pero el más bonito que nos dimos nunca. Las palabras no eran necesarias. _Adiós, Lucy, te amo. _Sabía que ella estaba pensando lo mismo.

Entonces un rayo, negro como la misma Muerte, atravesó cada parte de mi cuerpo. Me separé bruscamente de Lucy y la miré a los ojos mientras me postraba sobre mis rodillas. El dolor era sobrecogedor, insoportable, lacerante. No podía hablar, no podía moverme, no podía hacer nada; me había cogido desprevenido y lo había pagado caro. Intenté decirle a Lucy que huyera con la mirada, quería gritarle que se escondiese, que me dejase a mí el trabajo sucio. Lo ángeles no peleaban.

-¡HUYE! –Conseguí gritar en medio de un alarido de dolor.

Pero ella simplemente se había quedado ahí, congelada, como si no entendiese lo que estaba intentándole decir.

-Basta, basta, Natsu Dragneel. Ya que está aquí, que vea cómo nos divertimos, ¿no te parece?

De nuevo, Zeref caminaba como si fuese un ser superior a mí. _Joder, Natsu, lo es._ Pero no podía demostrarle lo asustado que estaba.

Lo miraba con odio y furia, él era el culpable de todo, de todo: de Elfman, de Gajeel, de que lucháramos entre nosotros, de que Lucy llorase. Intenté encender mis puños, y el rayo negro cayó de nuevo sobre mí, furioso y doloroso.

-¡PARA, CABRÓN! ¡SÉ VALIENTE POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA! –Gritaba, no podía hacer menos.

-¡DETENTE, ZEREF! ¡PARA, POR FAVOR! –Chillaba Lucy con el pánico latente en su voz.

El dolor se detuvo y caí de frente al suelo. Sentía un gran alivio en todos y cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo. _No te relajes, imbécil_. Prendí mi cuerpo y me abalancé sobre Zeref. No arremetí contra él como lo había hecho contra Gajeel o contra Elfman, no. Ahora podía sentir cómo la furia, la rabia, el odio y la adrenalina se mezclaban en mi interior y se materializaban en forma de escamas por todo mi cuerpo. Notaba las manos transformándose en garras, los pies y las piernas colmándose de escamas, aumentando considerablemente de tamaño. Sentía el abdomen contraerse, hacerse más grande y más duro. La vista se agudizó y el oído y el olfato se hicieron mucho más sensibles. Quizá eran sólo impresiones mías, pero Makarov había dicho que esto podría pasar si abusaba de mi magia. _"Podrías desencadenar al dragón"_, había dicho.

Y entonces mis pensamientos se tornaron mucho más simples. Sólo tenía que localizar, atacar y destruir. Zeref apenas podía responderme, aunque lo conseguía. Fue una batalla encarnizada. Tenía que proteger a Lucy y acabar con la fuente del Mal: Zeref.

Yo atacaba: arañaba, mordía, lanzaba fuego por doquier y rugía cada vez que algún ataque de Zeref me alcanzaba. Escuchaba de fondo cómo alguien gritaba aterrada. Lucy. Tenía que protegerla, todo eso era por su bien. Conseguí arrinconar a Zeref y sonreí ante el hecho de que ya era mío, era una mosca en mi sopa, e iba a acabar con ella y a salvar a Lucy.

Viviríamos juntos, felices, como siempre debió ser.

Arremetí contra él con una garra inundada en fuego y su cuerpo chocó brutalmente contra la pared. _Vamos a divertirnos_. Con una garra, lo levanté en peso de un solo brazo, que arranqué del cuerpo con la otra garra. Fue una delicia escuchar el sonido desgarrado de la carne y el músculo siendo desprendidos del hueso. Los alaridos eran música para mis oídos a pesar de los constantes y furiosos que mi enemigo lanzaba.

Cuando me disponía a hacer lo mismo con el otro brazo, algo me atravesó el pecho. Alcanzó un lado del corazón. Miré hacia abajo y vi a Zeref controlar un rayo de magia oscura con el brazo que le restaba. ¿Él había acabado conmigo? Rugí furioso y lo atrapé con la mandíbula. Partí en dos su columna vertebral con mis dientes, acabando con su vida. No iba a hacer daño a nadie nunca más, y mucho menos a Lucy.

_Lucy._

Todo mi poder quedó reducido a la nada en cuanto el peligro desapareció. Volví a mi aspecto normal y me derrumbé a plomo contra el frío pavimento. Notaba cómo perdía poco a poco el conocimiento, cómo la vida abandonaba mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que huía la sangre por mi pecho. Mi último aliento no tardaría en llegar.

Unas manos cálidas se posaron en el agujero que el rayo había creado en mi pecho, querían detener la hemorragia, aunque yo ya no tenía fuerzas para intentar ayudarlas.

-Resiste, Natsu, quédate conmigo. –Decía una voz angelical.- Vamos, cielo, no me hagas esto, no ahora.

La voz iba acompañada de unas gotas que me mojaban la cara. Estaban calientes y saladas. ¿Lágrimas? No, nadie debía llorar por mí, ahora todo estaría bien, nadie sufriría más daño.

-No me abandones, Natsu, por favor. Voy a sacarte de ésta, mi amor, vamos a salir juntos de aquí y vamos a tener una vida feliz, ¿me oyes? –La dulce voz tenía miedo. ¿Por qué?- Me prometiste que venceríamos y que cuidarías siempre de mí, ¿recuerdas? Me lo has prometido, Natsu, un mago de Fairy Tail siempre cumple sus promesas.

La sangre empapaba las manos del ángel de la voz dulce. ¿Quién era ella? _Vamos, Natsu, recuerda. ¿Por qué está llorando? Recuerda, Natsu, recuérdalo._ Algo se apoyó en mi pecho, que ya apenas subía y bajaba a causa de la fatiga que me producía respirar. Ya veía de cerca a la Muerte, no tardaría en llevarme con ella. Lágrimas que se mezclaban con mi sangre, podía notarlo. Un perfume agradable, olía a fresas. _Fresas…_

_¡LUCY!_

Ya la recordaba. A ella, a mi ángel de la Guarda. Al final la había salvado. Ahora estaría a salvo. Eso me hacía feliz. Estaba dispuesto a aceptar la muerte si sabía que Lucy no tendría que volver a pasar por aquello.

-Lucy… -Susurré con las últimas fuerzas.

-¡Natsu! –Noté cómo separó la cabeza de mi pecho y cómo me miraba con esperanza.- Vamos a salir de aquí. Juntos. ¿Verdad?

Ella trataba de sonreír. Siempre se le había dado mal mentir.

-Lucy… No… No voy a salir de ésta.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Claro que saldrás, y viviremos juntos, y me cuidarás para siempre, lo has prometido –decía llorando.

-Estoy herido… Mucho. Quiero que me prometas una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Vas a… Ser feliz. Sin mí.

Y de nuevo emprendió en llanto contra mi pecho.

-No puedes pedirme eso, Natsu. Te amo, no voy a poder ser feliz sin ti –gritaba.

-Promételo… Por favor. –Tras meditarlo, asintió con la cabeza levemente. _Eres una mentirosa, Lucy, te he visto cruzar los dedos.-_ Te amo.

Y luego todo se volvió negro. Todo salvo una mujer. Una mujer que sonreía y me ofrecía la mano. No hacía falta que dijese quién era. Era igual que mi Lucy, que mi Ángel. Juntos esperaríamos a la verdadera Lucy cien años, si hacía falta.

_Adiós, Lucy Heartfilia, hasta que nos volvamos a ver._

* * *

__**No me matéis, por favor. Este es el final que merece esta historia: triste. :(**

** Espero que os haya gustado, esta vez la pelea no tiene tanta importancia, ya que lo principal es la despedida. Lo siento mucho, ¡pero alguien tenía que morir! T_T Soy una mala persona. D:**

** Ya sabéis que si no os ha gustado, si habéis llorado, si habéis gritado o si os habéis acordado de mi madre mientras leíais este capítulo, podéis comentarlo vía review o PM, lo que gustéis. :3 **

** Por otro lado, trataré de subir el epílogo el lunes como muy tarde, ¡promesa de girl scout! ^^ **

** Ahora, reviews! :D**

**Miyathewitch:** _¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic, y me siento orgullosa de que te haya gustado el lemon. e_é (See, todos somos un poco perverts en el fondo ;3)._

**Josayurina:** _¡Así que tú eres una de ellos! :O ¡Jajajaja! No importa, lo importante es que lo hayas leído y te haya gustado. Con eso me conformo. ^^ Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo, en serio. Espero que este capítulo final no te haya dejado con un mal sabor de boca. u.u Bueno, ya has visto que Natsu se ha vengado por haberle pegado esa paliza (él mismo, XD) a Gajeel. :) En serio, ¡me encanta que te guste mi manera de escribir! Es el mejor halago que se me puede hacer. :D _

**Yami Krismiya:** _¡Muahahá! (Sí, eso era una risa malvada, XD). Ahora Zeref tiene lo que se merece, ¡la muerte! Já. A mí también me cae bien en el anime. T_T ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo final! 8Y que no me asesines, porfa). :3_

**kAeDe-HiMe: **_Como diría Homer: "¡Douh!". XD Siento que no se haya cumplido la fantasía de una cabañita llena de Plues, Happy y mini magos por doquier. ¡Lo siento, en serio! Pero, ya sabes, esta historia se merecía este final. :( Gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar (no sólo en este fic, también comentas en mis otros fics y eso me hace feliz :D). ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad!_

**Katte** **Turner** _(aunque este es para el primer_ capítulo)**:** _¡Gracias por comentar! Y muchas gracias por la ayuda, me ayuda a mejorar y es de agradecer. ^^ Espero que el fic no te haya decepcionado. :)_

**SweetBloodyNight:** _akjfoasbaaaabovaaiehcn ¡Zeref ha muerto! ¡Sacrifiquémoslo a nuestro dioooos! ._. Bueno, quizá me he pasado un poquito. ^^ Pero sí, está mejor muerto. Ya sabemos que Gajeel es un bestia lo mires por donde lo mires. Siento la pelea anterior, y siento ésta, aunque no he querido darle mucha importancia porque, ya sabes, lo importante ahora es ¡Natsu! T_T No me mates, clon, sino nadie va a hacerte imaginar cosas de perturbadas mentales. D: ¡Sube pronto uno de tu fic! O Mr Bean te acechará por las noches. e_é_

**Solanco Di Angelo Redfox: **_D: ¡Es que Zeref es una mala persona! D: Tanquila, Gajeel vive, por suerte, Erza y los demás llegan a tiempo. :) ¡Arriba los patos, y sobre todo Lucas! :D Pero no voy a castigarte, tenlo por seguro, ¡VIRGO! XD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y gracias por comentar siempre que has podido. :3_

**portaphyro: **_Supongo que no tuve más inspiración. u.u ¿En serio te gustó la pelea? ¡Eso me hace feliz! :D Bueno, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también. :) ¡Muchas gracias por comentar en los capítulos que has podido! :D_

**NeePulgaah-Chan: **_¡Eh, eh, EEEEEEEEH! Que te he hecho caso y he matado a Zeref. ^^ Me alegra que este Zeref te repugne, en serio, me alegra un montón. (¿?) :D ¿Ves? Lucy está bien, no le ha pasado nada. :3_

**PatashifyDragneel: **_Ahora Zeref está donde tenía que estar. *-* ¡Espero que este tambien te haya gustado! x3_

**Y estos eran todos. C: **

**Ahora quería deciros que ayer subí un nuevo shot/drabble/song-fic (yeah, no sé cómo co**nes calificarlo ^^) GaLe. ¡Mi primer GaLe! ¡Yuhu! :D Se llama **_Si quieres paz, prepárate para la guerra. _**Espero que os guste, aunque no sé qué tal me ha quedado. XD **

**Pues eso, criaturicas del señor (¡rubius!), espero poder subir pronto el epílogo, como mucho el lunes. :)**

_Muchas gracias a los que leen, a los que leen y comentan, y a los que no leen ni comentan (sobre todo a ellos!)._

__  
**Atte.:**

**B**_oogie._


	13. Epílogo

_Epílogo._

Una mujer rubia caminaba lentamente hacia el cementerio de la catedral de Magnolia. Aquel era un día señalado en el calendario para todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, y en especial para ella.

La capucha de su sudadera negra le tapaba la mitad superior de la cara; era útil cuando no quería que nadie la viese llorar. Él le había dicho un día que la encontraba preciosa con esa sudadera. Le había dicho que no necesitaba vestirse ceñida para resultar atractiva, y que con aquella sudadera y unos vaqueros era la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida.

Casi sonrió al recordar aquello.

Desde que él se fue, ella no vestía faldas, ni camisas ceñidas. Su fondo de armario había cambiado, ahora sólo tenía jersey de lana anchos, sudaderas y camisetas decoradas; vaqueros y algún que otro vestido con vuelo.

Lisanna le había ayudado mucho. A decir verdad, las dos se habían ayudado mutuamente. Ella estaba enamorada de él, pero Lisanna había sido su mejor amiga. Aunque los días como aquel los reservaba para ella misma, no le apetecía hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Lisanna.

A excepción de ellas, el resto del gremio había conseguido salir adelante. Gray y Erza se refugiaron el uno en el otro hasta que encontraron, por decirlo de alguna manera, a Juvia y a Jellal. Gajeel y Wendy se afanaron en conseguir llenar el hueco que él había dejado, aunque, a su parecer, no lo conseguirían nunca. Nadie podría ser como él, ni llenar el vacío que había dejado a su paso.

La tumba consistía en un gran mausoleo de mármol negro, con una figura alada sobre el féretro, un dragón. El epitafio rezaba "Aquí yace el héroe que libró al mundo de la catástrofe. Te echamos de menos" con letras plateadas. Estaba repleto de flores y velas, además de las dos antorchas que alumbraban el lugar con un fuego inextinguible. Ella no había asistido al entierro, ni pasaba tiempo en el gremio. Se limitaba a visitar la tumba del único que le había otorgado felicidad y a pasar ahí todo el tiempo que podía. Incluso había llegado a pasar noches enteras con él.

De vez en cuando escuchaba su voz llamarla. O quizá eran sólo desvaríos de su deprimida imaginación. Lo amaba tanto que seguía doliéndole aún después de 20 años.

-Veinte años y sigo igual de enloquecida que entonces, ¿te lo puedes creer? –Le dijo al mausoleo vacío.

Aquello se había convertido en una costumbre: ella se sentaba ahí, con él, mirando su retrato para asegurarse de que nunca se olvidaría de su cara, y le hablaba. _Como si fuera a responderme_, pensaba.

Erza había decidido que en la tumba del héroe debía haber un retrato del mismo para que las futuras generaciones supieran quién y cómo había sido, aparte de lo que las leyendas se encargasen de contar. La rubia le daba las gracias en secreto, pues, aunque estaba segura de que nunca se olvidaría de él, le gustaba contemplar el retrato que Reedus le había hecho póstumamente. Se veía tal y como había sido, sin ningún defecto.

Sin previo aviso, las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia. No se molestó en intentar esconder el llanto, ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Algún día nos reuniremos, ¿verdad? Sé que te prometí que sería feliz sin ti, pero no puedo. Crucé los dedos. –El atisbo de una sonrisa asomó a su rostro. Hacía muchos años que no sonreía de verdad.- No cumpliste tu promesa, aunque eso te lo recuerdo todos los días. No estás aquí para protegerme, y yo sobrevivo a duras penas sin ti. Podría decirse que me he acostumbrado, pero sería una mentira tan grande como el universo, cielo. Te echo más de menos cada día, y lo peor es que sé que no voy a volver a verte nunca. Al menos no hasta que muera. –Las lágrimas caían silenciosamente, los sollozos y los lamentos llegarían después.- No voy a soportarlo mucho más tiempo, lo juro. Nada me ata durante más tiempo a este mundo, y me estoy cansando. –Expulsó aire por la boca, eso en lo que se había convertido su carcajada. Ya nunca reía.- Seguro que te reirías de mí si me vieras ahora. Gray viene a visitarme a casa de vez en cuando, me trae a sus hijos. Igual que Erza. Ya nunca hablo con Levy o con Mira, sólo con Lisanna. Ella me entiende. Más o menos. Aunque prefiero estar sola, si te soy sincera. Happy te echa de menos también, aunque, por lo visto, Charle decidió ayudarle a superar tu muerte. No sé cómo te irán a ti las cosas, pero debes saber que has dejado un mundo vacío. Te dije que no quería vivir en un mundo en el que tú no existieras, y me has obligado a soportarlo. Pero no voy a escoger la vía fácil, cariño, eso es algo que aprendí de ti. No se puede ir tomando siempre la solución fácil, y no lo haré. Pero esto es lo que te espera hasta que yo también muera, un día a día de visitas continuas, reprimendas constantes por no cumplir tu maldita promesa –aquella estúpida promesa que no le debería haber hecho- y muchas, muchas lágrimas. Va a ser así hasta el día en el que nos volvamos a reunir.

El monólogo continuó hasta que la mujer se durmió –como solía hacer- junto a la tumba del único al que había amado y que la había hecho feliz. Cuando la mañana llegó, abrió los ojos y, como siempre, las lágrimas le hicieron compañía. Tenía que continuar un día más, esa era la meta que se proponía todos los días. Sólo un día más. Acarició el retrato de su amado y sintió que el corazón iba a quebrarse, si es que quedaba algún hueco por quebrar.

-Te echo de menos, Natsu.

Lucy caminó hasta la salida del cementerio, con la capucha tapándole la mitad superior de la cara mientras recordaba una frase que Natsu le había dicho una vez:

_"Si amas tanto que te duele, es porque vas por buen camino"._

* * *

**Ahora sí que sí. Terminado. Creo que voy a llorar. T_T**

**Voy a extenderme un poco antes de comenzar a responder los reviews porque éste es el último capítulo que voy a subir a esta historia y quiero despedirme de una buena manera. **

**Antes que nada, quería daros las gracias (que son millones y millones) a todos los que habéis estado siguiendo esta historia desde el principio, o a los que os habéis incorporado después. Muchas gracias, en serio, por hacerme reír con cada comentario y por hacerme sonreír cada día. **

**Esta historia ha supuesto mucho para mí porque es la primera historia que me he atrevido a subir a internet y no me esperaba que tuviese tan buena acogida. De modo que gracias, otra vez.**

**Espero seguir leyendo vuestros comentarios en el resto de historias que suba por aquí, que espero no sean pocas, y de nuevo quería daros las gracias por soportarnos a mí y a esta historia trágica que apareció en mi cabeza un día cualquiera mientras comía un plato de macarrones. **

**Ojalá haya sido de vuestro agrado este final, y si no es así, sólo tenéis que decírmelo y me pondré manos a la obra con otra historia, pero esta vez con un final feliz, de esos que hacen vomitar arcoiris. **

**Y ahora, reviews. :)**

**roci-chan heartfilia: **_Me odio a mí misma por haber matado a Natsu, créeme. T_T Pero ese idiota suicida siempre antepone la salud de sus nakamas (sobre todo de Lucy) a la suya. :( Pero me alegro de que te haya gustado este fic, y espero que te haya gustado también el epílogo. Además, muchas gracias por comentar siempre que has podido, tus reviews me han hecho muy feliz. :D _

**kAeDe-HiMe:** _u.u Te entiendo. Yo lloré escribiendo el final, y tampoco sé si es porque sonaba "Nana" de Warcry de fondo o porque es endemoniadamente triste. :'( ¿Se parece al final de RM? No lo sabía, aún no lo he leído, pero estoy en trámites. :) Y sí, estoy de acuerdo, el final de Saint Seiya es MUY triste. T_T Muchas gracias por los reviews que has ido dejando a lo largo del fic, ¡me has hecho reír tantas veces! :D Espero que el epílogo haya sido de tu agrado, ya sabes que si no es así, sólo tienes que decírmelo, ¿vale? :) Muchas gracias por los reviews, en serio, espero que nos sigamos leyendo, de verdad. :)_

**SweetBloodyNight: **_¡Créetelo, clon! ¡Natsu, el pequeño dragón de pelo achiclado (¿?) ya no está! T_T ¡Soy una mala persona, merezco la muerte por asesinamiento (WTF!?)! Espero que se te haya pasado el trauma, y que el epílogo no te haya causado uno nuevo. D: PD: Mr Bean da mal rollo, pero algún día lo haré aparecer con las bolas de dragón para resucitar a alguien. PD2: ¡VOY A LLORAR! ¡No me odies! D: PD3: Mmm... No te creas que no me planteé la idea del suicidio, ¿eh? Pero luego me di cuenta de que Lucy es demasiado cool para eso. xD PD4: Tarde, Natsu es un idiota que coge la mano del primer ángel que se cruza en su camino. ¬¬ PD5: ¡Yuhu! ¡Misión cumplida! ¡Wiii! :D Ahora en serio, muchas gracias por comentar siempre, clon, ¡eres una perturbada mental grave y lo sabes! Pero así te quiero. *-* XDDDDD_

**Solanco Di Angelo Redfox: **_Sí, u.u, pobre Lucy. Pero Zeref se lo merecía. Respecto a Natsu... Te juro que casi lloro mientras escribía su muerte, ¡no es broma! Soy cruel hasta conmigo misma. D: ¡Pato Lucas forever! XD En serio, muchas gracias por comentar siempre que has podido, fuiste una de as primera en comentar y me alegra que hayas seguido hasta el final. :D _

**PatashifyDragneel: **_Lo sé. T_T Gracias por los reviews, muchas gracias. :)_

**NeePulgaah-Chan:** _._. Has sido la única que lo ha entendido (o por lo menos la única que me lo ha dicho). Sí, era Layla. D: ¡LO SÉ! ¡Te juro que me odié por haber escrito ese final! Pero no me salía un final feliz, soy una drama queen desde chiquitita. T_T Siento no haber hecho el epílogo todo rosa y con arcoiris y unicornios y algodones de azúcar, pero ya sabes, la vena dramática, que hace acto de presencia. Gracias por os reviews que me has ido dejando, Pulgaah-chan, significan mucho para mí. :) Espero que nos sigamos leyendo. ^^_

**Lucypokemon:** _:( Lo sé. Pero espero que te haya gustado (o que no te haya disgustado mucho). u.u Muchas gracias por los reviews, en serio. :) _

**Y hasta aquí hemos llegado. Los reviews que tenga el epílogo serán contestados vía PM, palabra de girl-scout. :3**

**Como próximo proyecto no sé qué haré, todavía no lo tengo en mente. Por ahora creo que seguiré con los one-shot y con los drabbles. Por cierto, justo después de subir esto, voy a subir un nuevo shot medio cómico medio kawaii de Erza. "Debilidad". Espero veros por allí. Y si no es así, ya nos leeremos por otros lados. ;) **

**¡Au vidersen, mein froilains! :D **

**Atte.: **

**B**_oogie._


End file.
